Electus- The Chosen One
by devonbronyboy
Summary: He never wanted a normal life, but Electus discovers a destiny far beyond what he could have ever imagined when the Alicorn Princesses of Equestria enlist his help, the only problem is that he doesn't know if he's truly worthy of being the hero that everypony wants and needs, and when he has to fight his greatest enemy, his uncertainty might lead to utter destruction of the world.
1. Prologue

Electus - The Chosen One

Prologue

* * *

"Dearest Sister, with the Bearers of Harmony off on their own right now, how will we counter any immediate threats to our subjects?" Asked the Solar Princess' sister.

Walking out of the room's shadows, her large stature radiating an elegance not usually befitting of one her size. Her long, flowing starlit mane floats in a non existent wind, adding to her majesty. Her wings, folded to her sides, almost remain hidden against her midnight purple fur. Across her chest and hooves are a few trinkets that signify her being of royalty. This question was asked by a dark blue Alicorn with a mane and tail reminiscent of the night sky with an image of a crescent moon upon her flank.

"Dear Luna, it is not of much concern for now my sister." The Solar Princess says to her Lunar Sister, "There are no threats of significant measure present in the world that we cannot take care of them personally," Turning her face to better look upon her sister, the Solar Princess spreads her wings out to gently touch her sister's shoulder in a show of resurance. Her own flowing mane of pastel colors gently flowing in mystical winds frames her face, giving her a much older, motherly face than what her sister could .

As both Alicorns stand on the balcony of their highest tower, they look over the vast land of Equestria. Looking to the stars,which they had just cast into the skies after lowering the Sun and raising the Moon, they sigh. With a look of apprehension, the Lunar Princess looks to her sister.

"This is how it always begins sister," Luna begins with a forlorn glance towards the horizon, "Every single time, whenever we have peace, it is shattered. Some stronger, more malevolent force rises up from the depths to greet us," She glares at the darkness of her night, thinking of her time as Nightmare moon, "We have had too many close calls to ignore this time of peace sister, with how close Twilight came to dying at the hands of Tirek, even with our combined powers, is too much. There are only the four of us left Tia," Luna sighs, not knowing what else she can say just yet.

"I know Luna, it is too true," Celestia says, thinking of how close she came to losing her one and only friend outside of her own family. "But this has how it always has been, and how it will most likely continue to be for the future." Looking to her sister with poorly veiled interest, the Solar Princess raises a brow in question. "Why the sudden need for this conversation Luna?" She asks, her exhaustion bleeding through the longer they talk.

"Sister, please, listen to what I say," Luna asks her with begging eyes, "What happens if we were to fail?" Celestia blinks, before she can say a thing, Luna continues, "What if the Bearers of Harmony are no longer with us, they are aging Tia, they will one day no longer be a bearers … What then Tia?" Her sister's flat stare told her more than she needed to know, cementing the fact that her sister was deathly serious about her current line of thought.

"Then what would you propose us do sister? It is not as if we can create another Alicorn, besides the fact that there are no more of us to begin with," Celestia replies sadly, her usually perky demeanor washing away at the thought of their diminished race.

"That is not entirely true sister, we can create more Alicorns, just for the fact we need a single male to ' _do it_ ' with," Luna says quietly, a bit of excitement creeping into her voice as she speaks.

"That is true," Celestia begrudgingly states, a bit of a blush tinging her cheeks, "But as far as we know, there are no more males left in the world. Of the ones we know, Father was the last. Even if there are any more, they are most likely trapped within the time dilation traps from the Discordian wars … They are either trapped, or dead sister," Celestia states with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Perhaps Dear sister," Luna says with a conspiratorial gleam to her eyes, But I have a far easier solution to that dilemma than one might think," Luna smirks tiredly, letting her sister see the dark purple bags of exhaustion hanging under her eyes.)

Feeling shocked at her sister's words, Celestia tries to keep up her front, not wanting to fall for any sort of trick her sister might be playing for. "Sister, if what you say is true … Why did you not send for me the instant you found it?" The Solar Princess asks, not really understanding her sister's reasoning.

"I only found this out a few nights ago," Luna begins, her previous exhaustion forgotten as her excitement takes over. "It was buried under lock and key in the back of the archives. In Father's old wing of the library. You know which parts I'm referring to, right sister?" Luna asks, Celestia just gives a vague nod, not really gathering what yet her sister is telling her. "It is an artifact that that I found in his old ready room. I sensed a strong magical presence coming from it, so I delved into his old tomes. What I found was astonishing."

"Well, what is it Dear Sister, what does it do?!" Celestia asks, her own excitement getting the better of her.

"It's a sword" Luna said simply.

"A sword?"

"Yes, a sword. It has the magical properties to self select a stallion to wield it, one that it feels worthy of its power. Though having been made by father, that protocol hadn't been activated yet," Luna explains ushering her sister towards a few large cushions for them to sit on. "When activated, the sword will search out a partner. It is the ultimate defense for our kingdom, and a boon to our race. Seeing as the stallion it chooses will be turned into an Alicorn, with all that that entails…," Luna quietly exclaims, her own excitement not even diminishing as a strong, dark blush, flushed her cheeks purple.

"So … Then the stallion that is chosen, then becomes an alicorn … Whom we can then 'use' to restore our race to its once generous population?" Celestia asks, her cheeks glowing red at the thought of having a male around her once again.

"Yes, but there's distinct rules involved. The sword itself is what deems the stallion worthy, we have no say in who it is. Father said specifically that the sword would appear to a stallion who needs it to defend Equestria from imminent danger" Luna continued to explain, hoping her sister would understand.

"So this could happen anywhere between now and a thousand years in the future" Celestia concluded downheartedly.

"Possibly, but I believe we can initiate the start of the process" Luna said with a smile.

"How?!" Celestia asked, hope somewhat restored.

"If the stallion has to defend Equestria, we could appoint a stallion whom we both fancy as our champion, then he can protect Equestria from whatever the next evil thrown at us will be" Luna explained her idea.

"That makes sense, but even then how will he defeat this evil without an Alicorn's power or the Elements?" Celestia asked carefully.

"While the sword will only create one Alicorn stallion, anypony who is worthy can wield the sword's power" Luna informed her sister happily.

"Luna, you're brilliant" Celestia said joyously while nuzzling her sister.

"I try" Luna replied modestly.

"Where will we find our champion though?" Celestia asked with unease.

"I have been thinking about that as well, but I do believe under the current circumstances that our stallion will appear soon" Luna informed her sister solemnly.

"What makes you say that sister?" Celestia asked, slightly worried.

"Well there's one who, even now, dreams of doing something amazing and winning our favor" Luna informed her sister happily.

"Who?"

"A young Unicorn by the name of Electus"

"How fitting" Celestia grinned.

 _ **A/N: Thank you all for ready the beginning of my new story that I am writing to get back into the spirit to continue the rest of my works. I hope to make this a great story by the end and perhaps even a sequel if I have enough material to work with. Please feel free to read and review, I welcome all criticism. And please feel free to look into my other stories at your leisure. Have a good day :)**_

 _ **P.S.- Special thanks to my brother in spirit, Harbinger-of-Script, for being my editor and helping me in my works. I'm glad I have you around bro :D**_


	2. Enter, Electus!

Electus -The Chosen One

Chapter 1:

Enter, Electus!

A/N:

Most of the terms used are latin, and i shall put the translations here if you wish to read this with a better insight-

Electus Pacificus - The Chosen Peacemaker

Pacem - Peace

Vagantem - Wanderer

* * *

"That party sucked last night" a brick red pony with a yellow and blue striped mane and tail said as he rolled onto his back upon a bed.

Electus got up slowly from the bed, remembering he had to be gone by eleven or pay for another night at the front desk of the motel, he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Only nine, that's good. Thank Celestia I don't have a hangover. That would leave me incapacitated for a while" Electus said to himself as he checked his reflection in the large mirror hanging above the cheap dresser.

Nothing about his appearance needed any fixing. Same old yellow and blue streaks placed over his left eye, same deep blue iris in his right eye. His horn still in good condition since his last horn filing.

He grabbed his saddlebag with his magic and went through the door outside and took a deep breathe of the morning air before heading across the courtyard to the main office to pay for his stay.

"Come to pay for your stay sir?" The clerk politely asked him.

"Yeah, I've got some sightseeing to do. I don't know if I'll come back or not so I figured I'd pay now" Electus replied.

"That's quite alright, can I just get your name? That night clerk doesn't always sort the books properly" She asked him.

"Electus Pacificus" He replied to her.

"Thank you sir. That'll be eighty bits" She informed him.

"Here you go" He hooved her the appropriate amount of bits after pulling them out of his saddlebags.

"So, would you like to spend this afternoon with somepony?" She asked him after she put away the money.

Electus looked over her white fur and orange mane, and spent a few extra seconds gazing into her bright blue eyes before replying.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind, but don't have super high expectations. I'm very laid back most of the time" He informed her.

"That's quite alright with me, I just think it'd be nice to enjoy the afternoon with somepony else" The clerk replied happily.

"What's your name?" Electus asked her.

"My name is Snow Fire"

"Well Snow, how about say… five o'clock outside the town hall?" Electus suggested, mainly because it was the only place he really knew of in Ponyville.

"That works, I'll see you then Electus" Snow Fire said with a big smile.

"Good day to you Miss Snow Fire" Electus replied as he walked out of the motel's office and onto the streets of Ponyville.

Electus glanced around for a moment at all the strange buildings around him, trying to find one that would serve him some breakfast.

He finally decided on a convenient little outdoor cafe that used piles of hay as seats. He walked over and sat down at a table nearest the front door as to get his food and service faster.

"Hello sir, may I start you off with something to drink?" A waiter asked him as he also hooved a menu to Electus.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, black with three sugar cubes please" Electus asked politely.

"Busy day ahead of you?" The waiter comment as he wrote down the order for the drink.

"Not really, I just want to be fully awake while I'm sightseeing" Electus explained.

"That's very understandable" The waiter replied before trotting away to fetch his coffee.

"What a nice chap, don't find many like him around these days" Electus said thoughtfully, thinking of the somewhat rude waiters he had encountered in Fillydelphia and Las Pegas.

"Here you are sir" The waiter said as he set down the mug of coffee on the table.

"Ah, thank you" Electus said just before picking it back up with both hooves and gulping down about half of it.

"Have you decided on your main course yet sir?" The waiter asked, not minding the half empty coffee.

"I think I will go with the pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs please" Electus replied happily as he held out his menu to the waiter.

"Very good sir" The waiter said as he took the menu from him.

As the waiter walked away, Electus downed the rest of his coffee. Then he stared off into the distance at the distant outline of the city of Canterlot, which rested upon a mountain many miles from Ponyville.

"Some day" Electus said wistfully as he gazed longingly at the capital of Equestria.

Just then he felt a ringing in his ears. The ringing was a safety spell of his own creation that alerted him to when somepony was watching him for more than a minute without him looking in the direction of the onlooker.

Electus turned around slowly, as is scanning the sky for clouds and such, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.

A few tables over, there was an purple Alicorn with a purple mane and tail that had a pink stripe running through it. She was surrounded by five other mares, but her gaze was fixed solely on him.

In his mind, Electus pondered the few possibilities as to who this Alicorn could possibly be, but none of them made sense, so he simply came up with a simple plan to find out who she was.

"When the waiter returned with his food, he inquired as to the purple Alicorn's name and that of her company.

"That's Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic. She just recently became an Alicorn actually"

Thanking him, Electus hooved a five bit coin to the waiter, much to the waiter's surprise, but it was accepted without complaint.

Electus munched on his food quickly, feeling Twilight's gaze still upon him. He left a pile of bits large enough to cover the bill and a tip before standing up, and much to his surprise, he ended up walking directly towards the table surrounded by the five mares and Alicorn Princess.

"Good day to you" Electus said flatly, startling the five mares who hadn't noticed him in the slightest.

"Who in tarnation are you?" An orange mare with a blonde mane and tail asked, her voice containing a slight southern drawl.

"The name is Electus, Electus Pacificus. The real question here however, why you were staring at me so intently, your majesty" Electus replied, turning his attention to Twilight.

"now hold on a minute, just cause you think…"

"Applejack, calm down please, he's right" Twilight cut her off briskly. "There really isn't any particular reason, you just caught my interest"

Another buzzing sound filled Electus's ears. "Liar" He said flatly.

Twilight looked at him first in surprise, then in respect, not bothering to challenge his insight.

"The truth, if you please" Electus asked quietly, but firmly.

"I have reason to believe that at some point you will achieve greatness" Twilight said without a hint of emotion. This time what she said was true, but she wasn't going to reveal anything to him without a struggle of some sort, so he simply walked away from the group. Walking down a street at random.

"Twilight, what in Equestria was that about?" A white mare with a purple mane and tail asked.

"I wish I could tell you Rarity, but even I don't fully know" Twilight replied, clearly puzzled at the encounter she had just had.

* * *

"I swear, ponies are so strange sometimes" Electus said to himself as he stopped after walking for a few minutes.

"That can be true, strange they are, but so are you" A voice said from beside him.

Electus turned to find himself facing a zebra who had her mane styled in a mohawk and was wearing numerous gold bracelets and bands.

"Ah, now here is one with whom I can talk, who will not simply squawk" Electus replied with a slight gesture with his right hoof.

"How is that you can greet me as customary in my tribe? Surely you did not take a bribe" The zebra replied as she returned the gesture.

"I have traveled far, and been among your kind. Is it not heartening to find somepony who pays you mind?" Electus asked.

"It is very much so, I'll have you know. One misses the portable huts when ponies begin to drive one nuts" The zebra replied with a small smile.

"May I ask you for your name?" Electus asked, also smiling.

"I am Zecora Zebra, what are you know as, friend of the zebra?" Zecora asked.

"My name is Electus Pacificus, but among your people I was known simply as Pacem" Electus told her gladly.

"Both are good names, but were they earned or are you playing games?" Zecora asked with genuine curiosity.

"I am most worthy of upholding them, you have been away from your tribe far too long Vagantem" Electus replied with a sad smile.

"I am well aware of my tribe's actions, but I do not…" Zecora stopped mid sentence.

"You do not what?" Electus asked, concerned about her.

"Surely you aren't… ah, but I see it now. You had another nickname I believe. Was it possibly Fulmine?" Zecora asked after a moment.

"Yes, but do not let anypony else know" Electus beseeched her.

"Why wouldn't you want ponies to know you're a hero?" A voice asked from behind them.

Electus and Zecora turned to find themselves facing Twilight, who looked very confused about the idea of not wanting to be famous.

"I'm no hero" Electus replied stiffly.

"I've seen all the eye witness reports and news articles. There's not one spec of information even suggesting you aren't a hero. You saved thousands" Twilight said, respect folded into her words carefully.

"With all due respect, that might be what everypony else sees, but I'm not taking any titles or glory. I did what was right, end of story" Electus said as if the discussion was over.

"Alright, so you don't want to famous, but you're still a great pony for doing what you did" Twilight argued in an attempt to continue the conversation.

"If you say so" Electus said as he turned away from her and began to walk away.

Twilight quickly teleported herself in front of him with her magic. "Everypony says so! Why is it that you won't accept that you did a good deed?!" She all but yelled, gathering attention from nearby ponies.

"This is why!" Electus screamed as he stood up on his hind legs and gestured around to the crowd with his forehooves. "Ponies like YOU make too big a deal out of nothing! For what reason do you even care whether or not I want to be acknowledged?! I'm fine just the way I am!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to argue with an arrogant princess who believes she understands how the world works" Electus said flatly as he walked past Twilight and continued on his way.

"What in Equestria was all that about?"

"Did you see his mane style?"

"I wonder if he's the same unicorn that saved all that zebra tribe awhile back"

"I bet Princess Twilight likes heroes like him"

The murmurs were all around as Twilight gave an apologetic glance at Zecora.

"Come my friend, down to my end. I will tell you why he does not seek fame for his name" Zecora said as she turned and walked in the general direction of the EverFree Forest where her hut resided. Twilight followed, feeling all eyes on her as she walked through the town.

After a short walk through the forest they came to Zecora's hut. They went inside and sat at an old wooden table that looked as if Zecora had crudely made it herself.

"Twilight, you are a princess now, but you need to remember that not all will see things the way you do" Zecora said as she gazed into the fire she had started in the chimney to warm up a pot of water.

"I know Zecora, but I just can't understand what other reason he would have for hiding his fame" Twilight said with uncertainty.

"It was a rather simply day for my tribe, from what I have heard" Zecora said as she added some vegetables to the now boiling water.

"They were going about their business as usual when a group of teenage dragons appeared. Ten of the worst possible dragons you could ever meet. They wanted to steal all the food and precious gems the tribe had" Zecora continued as she began adding some spices to her brew, creating a delicious aroma that wafted through the hut.

"The tribe didn't want to fight the dragons, nor could they afford to lose what little they had. They were more than ready to agree when the dragons threatened to burn everything they had" Zecora said, her voice growing sad at the thought as she stirred her brew.

"Then out of nowhere one of the few ponies who happened to be staying with the tribe stood up against the dragons. Threatened them in fact, wielding a crude stone sword he had taken from one of the tribal leaders"

"The dragons of course weren't afraid, they even laughed at the nerve of this young Unicorn who dared defy them. A few of the dragons began attacking the tribe, a few more flew off to pillage from the nearby settlement of ponies who had come to learn our ways. The other four dragons prepared to tear the Unicorn apart right then and there" Zecora said, dread obvious in her voice.

"What happened next was but a blur to some, but it was pieced together by many of the onlookers. The sword upon the Unicorn's right hoof became alight with green fire. The Unicorn rushed at the dragons, slaying one with a stab directly to the heart. In outrage, the other three dragons tried to retaliate, but with no effect. The Unicorn sliced through the three remaining dragons and went off in pursuit of those terrorizing the tribe. once he finished with them, he ran to the settlement and slayed those few remaining dragons" Zecora said as she finished the story and began to ladle the soup into three bowls.

"Green fire you say?" Twilight inquired thoughtfully, thinking of what sort of magic that could be.

"Yes, and with it he slayed those dragons as easily as we would step on a spider" Zecora replied as she set the three bowls on the table.

"That is most… disturbing. Green fire in particular could be either good or bad depending on the spell" Twilight speculated.

"That is true, but it matters not. He saved the tribe and many others, and for that all were thankful" Zecora said with finality.

"One more question, why three bowls?" Twilight asked as she gestured towards the third bowl placed upon the table.

Zecora merely smiled at this question, because not a moment later there came a knock upon the door.

Zecora stood and opened the door to reveal Electus with his muzzle tilted into the wind as if smelling something incredible.

"Zecora, I might have known it was you behind this delicious smell" Electus said as he saw who had opened the door for him.

"How did you know the smell would bring him here?" Twilight asked as Zecora stepped aside to let Electus in.

"Well Twilight, if you knew anything of zebra cuisine, which you obviously don't, you'd know that the aroma of that soup has a very distinct scent that anypony who has eaten before really can't resist because of how delicious it is" Electus replied as he sat down at the table.

"It works fantastic for getting the young ones and elders alike to come and eat" Zecora said stated happily.

Zecora picked up her spoon and began eating, Electus quickly followed suit, leaving Twilight far behind as Electus drained half the bowl in a minute.

"Wow, this is just as good as Electus said, if not better" Twilight stated while happily munching away at her soup.

"Of course it is, but you'll never be able to copy the recipe, even if Zecora was to teach it to you. It just requires a zebra's knowledge of spices and herbs to perfect this soup" Electus said as he finished his.

"Really? I'm sure it can't be that hard" Twilight said thoughtfully as she continued eating.

"Well I'll tell you something now Twilight, I lived among the zebra tribe for four years, and I couldn't get it quite right. The tribe leader did congratulate me on being the only pony to get so close to its perfection, but it definitely wasn't the finished product we've feasted on today" Electus said fondly.

"Electus, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I don't fully understand what you might think, but I accept that your reasons are your own and fully respect your choice of anonymity" Twilight said, somewhat put off.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have exploded at you though. I know some don't understand as well as others" Electus said as he waved his hood in dismissal.

"I know, but mmph" Twilight started to say but she was cut off by Electus sticking his hoof in her mouth.

"No more about the subject Twilight. We were both at fault to a degree, I should have kept a better control over myself. Therefore, our actions cancel each other out" Electus stately flatly before removing his hoof from her mouth.

Blushing slightly from the somewhat intimate actions of Electus, Twilight did nothing but nod her head in agreement.

"Thank you for the meal Zecora, it was a rare treat after such a long time" Electus said with a bow as he stood up.

"Yes, thank you Zecora, it was delicious" Twilight said in agreement as she too stood up.

"Think nothing of it my friends, it is good to have you down by my end" Zecora said, motioning to her house with a wave of her hoof.

Electus went to the door and proceeded to exit the hut. Twilight followed him, raising a curious glance from Zecora that neither of them saw.

"I do believe Twilight has become interested in young Electus. No surprise of course, but he might not be quite what she hopes" Zecora said with a small knowing smile.


	3. Date Prep

Electus -The Chosen One

Chapter 2:

Date Preparations

* * *

As Electus walked down the path towards Ponyville away from Zecora's hut, he noticed that Twilight followed him. He didn't mind much, but he was curious as to what she was planning next.

"So what's next on your agenda? Gonna stalk me some more?" Electus asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"What.. no! I'm not stalking you! We both just happen to be heading the same way is all" Twilight exclaimed, clearly flustered.

"If you say so. However, I have some things to do later that I must prepare for, so if you'll excuse me" Electus replied, inclining his head slightly at her before heading off into Ponyville at a brisk pace.

"Ugh, why is he so different" Twilight muttered to herself as she trotted off towards her library.

* * *

"So let's see, I should probably find something nice to give her. Maybe a flower or something" Electus said to himself as he continued down the road, entering the town near Fluttershy's cottage and then proceeded into town, heading towards the market district.

"Excuse me sir, I believe I heard you say you needed a gift for a special somepony?" A voice asked to Electus' right.

Electus turned to face a brown stallion with a dark brown mane and tail, along with an hourglass cutie mark. Overall the pony gave off a bizarre feel, almost as if he liked making friends, but was just as good at making enemies.

"Yes I am. Something small, but not to expensive either" Electus said.

"Well I can't help you with that, but I do know this swell little store down the way run by a friend of mine that has all sorts of gifts you can buy to impress a mare" the stallion replied.

"Well that would certainly be the place for me to go, would you mind leading the way?" Electus asked of the stallion.

"Not at all, my name is Whooves by the way, Doctor Whooves. Although most ponies just call me The Doctor" the stallion replied as he held out a hoof for Electus to shake.

"Electus, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Doctor" Electus replied as he shook the outstretched hoof.

"Electus? Are you really?" the Doctor asked as he began leading the way.

"Yes, I imagine you know me by reputation then?" Electus inquired with a sigh.

"Not entirely, I was in that settlement the day those dragons attacked" The Doctor replied sincerely.

"Were you really? Well that's quite something" Electus replied, a little surprised at the prospect of this stallion having witnessed his powers.

"Yes I was studying the Zebra culture as well as some ancient ruins in the area. I have reason to believe the zebra clan's ancestors were visited by aliens" The Doctor stated firmly.

"Aliens you say, well that's quite something" Electus replied, humoring him. (Electus smirked at the prospect of seeing an alien, and then thought it the most unlikely thing to ever happen, ever.)

"Oh you'd believe me if you knew. Maybe we'll go on an adventure sometime. I stay with my marefriend here in Ponyville when I'm not off somewhere" The Doctor informed him.

"Oh? Do tell me who'd ever date a silly one like yourself" Electus joked. A bit skeptical about the stallion before him getting a date.

"I could say the same to you, you're going on a date later. If you must know my marefriend is Derpy" The Doctor replied with a smile. He looked knowingly at his companion, but said no more.

"The mailmare? Ah yes that would make sense" Electus replied thoughtfully. He corrected himself mentally on his estimation of the stallion, but still found it funny that the two goofballs in the town would date each other.

"Yes sir, and someday she's gonna be my Mrs. Derpy Whooves" The Doctor stated with a broad smile.

"As long as you invite me to the wedding" Electus replied, also grinning. He could just picture the wedding, and how crazy it would be. Someone would have to be there to help avoid a natural disaster!

"Sure as long as you invite me to yours, whenever it may be. Oh, we're here!" The Doctor said as they came to a stop outside a very pink store. It was a decorations and flower shop, off combination in Electus' opinion, but weirder things have been done.

"Good luck my friend, I'll be seeing you again soon!" The Doctor said as he walked back the way they had just come from.

"Well he seemed decent enough, I wonder what Snow Fire might like" Electus said to himself as he walked into the shop. He took a gander around, and spotted the shop's owner, a pink mare with a blue mane and a flower cutie mark.

"Snow Fire you say? Why would you be looking to buy something for her?" The pink mare pushed open the side door to the counter and stepped out around it. She shot Electus a beatific smile and motioned him to follow her.

"We're going on a date actually. I figured I might get her something simple" Electus replied to the employee as she led him towards some of the more 'girly' pieces she owned.

"Oh I know just the thing she would like! I'm friends with her and she visits me in here all the time" She pointed out a piece behind the counter and moved to get it. She dived under some sheloves, rooted around, tossed out a few dust bunnies, and pulled out a fake white rose that had a few of its petals painted orange.

She returned with her prize and proffered it to Electus with a hoof. He took a look at it and was almost instantly reminded of the white mare.

"She looks at this every time she comes in here. I know she'll love it" The employee said happily as she hoofed it to Electus.

"Simple, yet elegant in a way. I'll take it" Electus said as the mare went behind the counter.

"Five bits and it's all yours" The mare said, and Electus was quick to place a five bit coin on the counter, followed by a one bit coin.

"The one bit is for being so helpful" Electus told her with a suav smirk before he walked away.

"Thank you! Do come again!" She called after him, making him smile a little more.

"So let's see, I've got a small gift, now I just need to figure out what kind of food to bring" Electus said to himself as he continued walking down the road.

"Well those apple treats over there look nice, but I need real food too" Electus said to himself as he studied a nearby stand which had various apple desserts.

"They sure are, and the flavor is good enough to knock some manners into ya" A voice said from behind him.

Electus turned to find himself facing the orange pony with a blonde mane who had been among Twilight's group earlier that morning. Even though her being there annoyed him in the slightest, he did not let it show as he looked her square in the eye.

"I have manners ma'am, whether or not I shall use them depends on if the pony I am speaking to is deserving of them" Electus replied. His face was devoid of all emotion as he regarded her.

"Well a Princess certainly deserves them manners" Applejack said, clearly disgruntled.

"Fair enough, but at the time I wasn't aware of who she was. All I knew was that somepony was staring at me rather intensely" Electus informed her. Disgruntled to be brought to task, but not enough to bite her head off, Electus held his tongue as best he could.

"Well I suppose that's a fair point on yer' half" Applejack conceded.

"Thank you for seeing my side as well. So tell me, what's the most popular apple treat you've got here?" Electus inquired with a smile, and AJ began to smile as well. He relaxed just a bit, not willing to be as at ease around the mare as she seemed to be around him.

"Well pardner, it's a close tie between the apple pie and the apple fritters" She informed him happily.

"Well in that case, I'll take a pie and two fritters please" Electus replied. "Also I'll throw in an extra two bits if you can recommend a decent food vendor"

"That'll be eight bits for the treats. Food you say? Well I guess that depends on what you're looking for. There's the cafe as you know, they do take out too. There's also a booth down the way that specializes in putting together lunch baskets" Applejack informed him as he put his treats in a paper bag.

Electus pulled a ten bit coin from his saddlebag and placed it on the stand as he picked up the paper bag and set it carefully in his saddlebag.

"I'll have to go pick up one of those baskets" Electus said happily. He was relieved that she was not still angry with him, though he could still sense a weariness coming from her. Regardless, he thanked her with a small nod.

"Glad to have been of service. You need any more treats y'all just come find me now, you,here?" Applejack said with a grin.

"Of course! They smell and look wonderful, and not to mention I'm helping a local, family owned business" Electus said with a respectable nod to her.

"Well thanks pardner, see ya' around" Applejack replied as he walked down the road in search of the lunch basket stall AJ had told him about.

After procuring a loaded picnic basket for twenty two bits, Electus set of in search of a place to have their date.

"Hmmm… that park seems like a nice spot, but I'll have to walk around for a bit too find a spot" Electus said as he trotted off in the direction of the park.

Electus wandered the paths that meandered throughout the park, under trees, through groves, and over streams. All this was in an effort to find the best spot he could in time for his date with Snow Fire. He found plenty of spots, but none that matched up to his personal his personal preference in mind, he kept looking.

He almost ended up deciding on one of the less than perfect spots, but just when he was about to,turn away, he spotted some ducks waddling down a small dirt path surrounded by bushes on either side.

Curious, he followed the ducks to their destination, which happened to be a quaint little pond with enough room beside it for a party, which had almost certainly been used for such at some point.

"This will do quite nicely" Electus said aloud, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Thank you ducks, I'll make sure to give you a little treat later; maybe Snow will want to feed you" Electus said to a duck that had waddled up next to him. The duck quacked happily before walking over to a group of ducks sitting in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Well I should go get Snow Fire now. I'll be back later duckies" Electus said as he walked back up the dirt path so he could head back to the motel.

A short walk later he arrived at the motel. He must have timed it just right because just then Snow Fire was exiting the office and was looking around expectantly.

As he approached her a smile blossomed on her lips. When Electus got closer to her he noticed she smelled like strawberries, indicating she had taken the time to freshen up before he had arrived.

"Hey Snowy, ready to go?" He asked her with a grin.

"You bet, it's good too be out of that office" She said happily.

"It can't be that bad" Electus said as he nudged her playfully.

"No it isn't, it just gets a little _too_ boring. You gave me something to think about while I was working though" She said as she nudged him back with equal joy. A small blush tinged her white cheeks pink, which brought out some of her innate beauty.

"Awesome, I wouldn't want to disappoint. I think you'll enjoy what I've got planned" Electus said cheerfully as he led her to their destination. Snow Fire Smiled brightly at the prospect of eating in the park. With a spring in her step, she trotted off after her date.


	4. Date Crashing

Electus - The Chosen One

Chapter 3:

Date Crashing and Meetings

* * *

Electus lead her to the park, and she seemed quite pleased with the idea of a picnic. She seemed ready to sit down at a random spot, but Electus stopped her.

"Oh no no no, we haven't even reached the spot yet, save your joy for then" Electus said with a knowing smile.

"Electus the park is ready beautiful, how can you think you found a better spot?" Snow Fire asked him while looking aghast.

"Trust me Snow, you'll love it. I can't imagine a single pony that wouldn't love this spot" Electus insisted.

He led her to the same trail he had used earlier and she followed him through the bushes and gasped when she saw the pond and the wildlife around it.

"Electus, you were right! This IS a great spot" Snow Fire said joyfully as she took in the surrounding bushes and trees, which were home to the occasional passing squirrel or bird.

The flock of ducks was still there, most of them casually resting in the shade of a large oak tree, but a few were paddling around in the water, quacking cheerfully.

"This might sound crazy, but one of those ducks lead me to this place" Electus said modestly as he set down his saddlebags and spread out a picnic blanket he had removed from his bags while talking.

"Really now" Snow laughed at the idea. "Big strong stallion followed a duck, that's quite the tale"

"Well it's true. I might've looked a little silly for doing so, but it was worth it" Electus said joyfully as he began unpacking some daffodil sandwiches from the picnic basket, along with the baked goods he had purchased from Applejack earlier that day.

"Well I'm certainly glad you followed that duck, cause this place is beautiful" Snow Fire said as she sat down on the blanket, facing towards the water.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to thank the ducks" Electus said as he fished out a loaf of bread from the basket.

He then proceeded to carefully unwrap the bread. Then, using his magic, he slowly levitated the bread over to the sleeping ducks so that they could feast when they woke up.

Snow smiled at that. "Fluttershy would definitely approve of that" She stated happily as she looked at Electus.

"Fluttershy huh. I don't really know her. I met her and her friends momentarily at the cafe, and Twilight has been a bother since then" Electus said thoughtfully as he handed Snow Fire a sandwich.

"Hey I heard about that by the way, how'd you manage to annoy half the Elements of Harmony?" Snow Fire asked.

"The princess was watching me for a bit longer than I cared for, and I confronted her on it. Unfortunately Loyalty and Honesty didn't see it that way. Although I did make up with Applejack" Electus said, recalling the days events as Snow sat listening intently and eating her sandwich.

"Makes sense, they're devoted friends and also competitive. Never a dull week with those ponies around" Snow Fire said as Electus took his turn to eat and listen.

"So I've heard. Let's not focus on them though. Do you have any plans for the future or do you like working at the motel?" Electus asked of her.

"Actually my father owns the motel, and it's been in the family for three generations. I'll be taking over when he retires in a few years or so, making it four generations of family ownership. The hope is that by then I'll have a nice stallion by my side and maybe a colt or filly on the way" It was obvious from her tone and dreamy expression that she was content with a simple life.

"Well that sounds quite nice. Doesn't it get a little boring here though?" Electus asked of her.

"Not at all" Snow said with a grin after finishing her sandwich. "Even before Twilight came around there was always something to do. Pinkie still threw parties once in awhile, and there's plenty of community events. Twilight just happened to bring lots more excitement to the town" Snow explained as she eyed the apple pie.

Electus finished his sandwich and upon noticing her glance, fished through the picnic basket for something to dispense the pie with.

"So what about you Electus, do you have any plans for the future yet?" Snow asked as he removed a spatula and two plates.

"Well I'll be honest, I haven't thought on it too much. I do think it'd be nice to have a family and settle down, but I also want something more you know?" Electus stated as he sliced the pie.

"I see what you mean, but there isn't a whole lot going for you. The Elements of Harmony take care of the big dangers around here, not too mention that there's three other Alicorn Princesses" Snow said to Electus, hoping he'd see reason.

"Very true, but I can't help but hope. There's nothing wrong with a normal life, but at the same time, I crave adventures" Electus said with a small sigh.

"Well maybe that'll change" Snow said as she moved herself closer to him. "You're in the capital of chaos you know" Snow said with a small smile.

"So I've heard" Electus said with a chuckle. "This town has seen more excitement than the rest of Equestria and The Crystal Empire combined"

"Plus you have one-on-one connections with the Elements now, so that plus your reputation puts you in a decent spot for some action" Snow said as she continued to inch closer to him.

"That is also very true, but I don't know how long I'll be here. I don't exactly have a home or friends to depend on here" Electus said with longing.

"Well perhaps if you were to have a marefriend in town you could probably stay with her" Snow said as she brushed up against him.

"That is very true, but we only just met. I couldn't ask so much of a mare" Electus said as he turned his head to find her eyes gazing at him intently.

"That's a very noble sentiment, but I'm sure she would be fine with it" Snow said as she inclined her head slightly upward to gaze into his eyes directly.

"Snowy, it's not right though. To make one's marefriend house them at a moment's notice is a little extreme" Electus argued, but held her gaze.

"Maybe she won't care because she really likes her coltfriend" Snow said as she moved her head just a little closer to his.

"Would she be seeing things for how they are, or because she is in heat?" Electus asked with slight concern.

"Nope, there's no nature involvement, just physical and mental attraction" Snow said as she moved forward slightly so that their faces were only centimeters away from each other.

"Well I suppose if she was so certain" Electus replied, giving in to her desires.

"That's the ticket" Snow said as she moved in and they began kissing.

There was an audible gasp from somewhere nearby, and the pair quickly broke off their kiss with a 'pop' and Electus stood up quickly, pointing his horn at some nearby bushes.

"Who's there!" Electus demanded. "I have a dozen spells in my arsenal that can stop you in your tracks"

"Whoa now, that won't be necessary" Twilight said as she emerged from the bushes, but Electus kept his horn pointed at her.

"How do I know you're the real Twilight?" Electus inquired, his gaze still sternly fixed upon the pony in front of him.

"We both shared a delicious meal at Zecora's house earlier today that is something only zebras can cook to perfection" Twilight stated, meeting his gaze with as much calm as he had sternness.

"Fair enough" Electus said as he raised his head. "Now why in were you spying on my date?" Electus asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that _somepony_ is rather brash and and easily annoyed, so I wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to Snow Fire" Twilight stated as she looked over at the mare in question.

"Well thanks for the concern Twilight, but Electus has been nothing but a gentlecolt, even when I was coming onto him" Snow said with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yes I noticed that, which was rather odd for a stallion" Twilight said as she turned her attention back to Electus, receiving a death glare from him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize _being_ _respectful_ wasn't allowed anymore in today's society" Electus said hotly, glaring daggers at Twilight.

Twilight quickly recoiled and took a step backward, fearful of Electus' rage, aas well as some primal instinct telling her that she should.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" Twilight said, hoping to receive his forgiveness.

"Jumped to conclusions! That's the least of your crimes _Princess._ Spying on somepony because of your personal distrust just because I don't care for your style, not to mention interfering with my personal life!" Electus said as he unleashed his frustrations, and with those frustrations came a small surge of magic that tainted his eyes with a green mist momentarily.

Twilight gasped loudly when she saw the sign of dark magic, while Snow sat watching the arguement, unsure of what to do.

Electus, realizing that his powers were overflowing, quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and disperse the magic, hating himself for letting her of all ponies see some of his power.

"Snow, I'll see you later, I have to go for a walk or something, I need to lose this steam" Electus said as he quickly turned and left, walking into the brush at random.

"Jeez Twilight, way to ruin my date" Snow said with disappointment, looking at the remnants of the picnic.

"I'm sorry Snow Fire, there's just something about that stallion that isn't right" Twilight apologized, and hoping her reasoning would be enough.

"What's not right?! You saw how much reasoning it took for me to even get him to consider what I was suggesting" Snow Fire said with a huff. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were interested in him"

Twilight blushed as Snow said this, but turned her head so Snow wouldn't see, because she partially feared what she had said might be right, and partially because she didn't want to have Snow thinking that she liked Electus.

"Interested in him?" Twilight said, trying too keep her voice steady. "Not really, just more interested in his character because he seems to be hiding something"

Snow glanced over at Twilight with a smirk. "His character huh? I'm pretty sure you could've found out about that just by having a decent conversation with him. To me it sounds more like you're interested in how _passionate_ he can be" Snow said with a sly smile.

"What? No… No that's not it at all!" Twilight proclaimed, tripping on her words as she tried to come up with a retort far too quickly.

"Gotcha" Snow whispered with a smirk. "You do like him"

"What? No! I just think he's hiding some sorr of dark secret!" Twilight exclaimed, hoping she sounded as positive as she felt.

"Shh Twilight, there's no need to deny it. You know full well that he's a good looking stallion, and heros are _very_ appealing" Snow Fire said with a slyness that made her eyes take an almost alluring kind of gaze.

"I… well I suppose you're right. I don't think he'd like me though, I've rubbed him the wrong way a couple times already" Twilight said, guilt evident in her voice.

"Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Magic, has admitted too liking a stallion. The stallion who I got too first!" Snow Fire said with glee, jumping up and down Pinkie Pie style.

"Shh! Snow Fire that's the last thing I want everypony to know!' Twilight stated, trying to call the mare.

"Oh I know, but that means I've got a good catch" Snow Fire said happily.

"Yeah I suppose. Don't you think we should try to go find him?" Twilight asked, trying to change the subject.

"He has been gone quite awhile. How would we find him though?" Snow inquired.

"I know a spell that can trace the magic he was leaking" Twilight said as her horn lit up with a purpl aura. "It shouldn't take much too find him"

Twilight began walking in the same direction Electus had gone, letting mental tugs on her mind caused by the spell lead her forward.

The pair of mares walked on for about fifteen minutes before Twilight stopped abruptly, causing Snow to bump into her.

"Why'd we stop?" Snow asked, but was quickly shushed by Twilight who turned to cover her friend's mouth. Twilight then pointed to smokey black tendrils that we're coiling along the ground.

"There's _dark_ magic here, we need to be cautious" Twilight whispered, and Snow Fire nodded her head in understanding.

Twilight kept watch of the tendrils as they continued forward at a slow pace. As Twilight felt that she was getting closer to Electus, the smoke along the ground was becoming thicker and more abundant.

Then, just as Twilight was considering leaving the area, she saw movement in the forest in front of them and she stopped abruptly again.

Moving through the trees were dark shapes, which appeared to have the stature of ponies, but they were concealed by shadow. These shadows were moving in the same direction that Twilight and Snow Fire were headed, so they decided to follow at distance, making sure to keep an eye out for more.

The pair stopped when the shadowy figures enter a small clearing where no sunlight passed through the thick forest canopy. Then the pair was startled by hearing a voice speak in the clearing.

"Harmony is a lie, there is only Conflict. Through Conflict, I become Stronger. As I become Stronger, my Magic grows. As my Magic grows, my Enemies fall. When no Enemy rises to oppose me, only then shall I know true Freedom"

The voice in question was Electus, who was surrounded by about eight of the shadowy figures, who could now be seen to be black furred, four legged creatures swathed in black traveling cloaks.

"What is Electus talking about?" Snow whispered nervously, but Twilight shushed her once more.

"My Lord, why is it that you wall alone and recite The Code?" one of the creatures asked.

"I have to remind myself of who I am and why I must not create attachments" Electus replied flatly.

"Lord Electus, do not sound so dishearted about your heritage. You are of noble blood and are our Lord" the same figure replied.

"Oh yes and that's worth so much!" Electus shouted back. "My father is gone, and he brought down the kingdom, and what good is it to be the Lord of a race that everypony fears?!"

"My Lord, your father might have made terrible choices and ruined what we had, but ponies only fear us because they do not understand us" the creature responded with a sigh.

"Adrian, you know better than that. They fear our _abilities,_ it's not about the unknown" Electus said, defeat clear in his tone.

"Lord Electus, you know that you can change that opinion. That is why we have such faith in you as our Lord and Master" the figure said as it bowed it's head.

"Well maybe a better way to change opinions would be for you to be honest with everypony" Twilight interjected as she stepped into the clearing, leaving Snow Fire in the bushes.

All the creatures turned and hissed at her arrival, and Twilight was slightly shocked by the fact that under the hoods of the pony like creatures, flaring red eyes and sharp horns shone out at her.

"Twilight, what in the name of Celestia are you doing here?" Electus asked, looking at her with an expression mixed between surprised and humored.

"I wanted to know if you were alright. You took off some time ago" Twilight replied crisply while keeping an eye on the creatures as all but one of then walked around to the edges of the clearing.

"Our Lord Electus does not need your concern little princess" the creature that remained at Electus" side replied. "He is always being watched over, despite his efforts to lose us at times"

"I figured as much, but what are you though?" Twilight inquired of the creature.

"We are Umbrum, or shadow ponies as far as modern terminology goes" the creature replied to her question, sounding semi annoyed.

"Adrain try not to be to sassy. She might not have been welcome but she is still in a position deserving of respect" Electus snapped at the creature, at which the creature bowed once again.

"Umbrum? I've only heard myths about your kind. How is it that you are their Lord? You look nothing like them" Twilight asked of Electus.

Electus appeared pained for a moment, and then with a sigh he pushed back the bangs covering his left eye, which showed an eye that was identical to the eyes the Umbrum had.

"I am a cross between Umbrum and pony, a hybrid you might say. My father fell for an elegant mare whom he met and counted her, which pleased her just as much as it pleased him. I was the result of that courtship" Electus said simply.

"Your use of specific terms would suggest that he was nobility of some sort" Twilight deduced.

"Indeed he was, although I am ashamed of having him as a father" Electus said sadly.

"Why, who was your father?" Twilight asked cautiously.

"My father" Electus stated gravely. "Was a bloody tyrannical murderer"

"What was his name?" Twilight asked. "Maybe I'd know him"

Electus laughed. "You definitely met him, you fought desperately to stop him in the Crystal Empire!"

"You don't mean…" Twilight's brain worked overtime and her mouth stopped producing words.

"My father was the previous king of The Crystal Empire, King Sombra himself"

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	5. Royalty

**A/n: Thanks for the reading the last chapter guys, loved seeing everybrony's reactions to the big reveal and cliffhanger XD. Here's the next chapter guys, enjoy :)**

Chapter 4:

Royalty

"King Sombra was your father… so that means he had a wife? What happened to her?" Twilight asked of him.

"I know not what happened to her after I departed the Empire during the high point of my father's tyranny, and Adrian refuses to tell me anything" Electus said with a glare towards the Umbrum to his right.

"Sire, I've told you many times, myself and the other Umbrum know not what happened to Lady Diamond Heart. We only know that she vanished from the Empire just before it was sealed away beneath the snow of the North" Adrian told him.

"Wait, so you being Sombra's son, that makes you over a thousand years old. How does that work?" Snow Fire asked as she stepped from the bushes.

"Umbrum by nature are immortal shadow ponies, and can only die if we wish it so or are killed by magical means" Adrian explained although somewhat apprehensive at the appearance of another pony. "Lord Electus inherited the powers of the Umbrum from his father, and his body structure from his mother"

"So wait, if you're his son, and you being aide to the tyrant, then do you know about Sombra's rise to power?" Twilight inquired Electus and Adrian, excitement at a history lesson evident in her tone.

"We do, but let us sit for this, it is a long story" Electus said, and the four sat in the center of the clearing, while the Umbrum around the edge of the clearing remained standing.

"Long ago, there was a line of Crystal Ponies that ruled the Empire. This lined waned off until there was only one descendant, who was known as the Crystal Princess, and whom was identical to your Princess Cadence in every physical aspect save the cutie mark. Which is why when your folk stopped the tyrant's return, they confused Cadence for her. The Crystal Princess' name was Emerald Heart" Adrian explained to the group, and paused for a moment when he noticed that Twilight had magically summoned a quill and paper and was taking notes.

"Princess Emerald was a fair and gracious princess. She even had a lover at one time, and from that relationship spawned a daughter by the name of Diamond Heart. The castle treasury by this time was greatly depleted despite how frugal Emerald was with her bits. One day Sombra came to them, offering his wealth in exchange for their sweet Diamond. Now Sombra had come into wealth being the owner of a mine far off in the farther reaches of the north, and had more riches flowing in each week. Emerald accepted, on terms that he would love and care for her daughter absolutely. Sombra managed to win over Diamond and they were married. Not long after, Princess Emerald took ill from a hereditary disease and soon thereafter passed away, much to the grief of the whole Empire" Adrian informed them, and the two mares were deeply moved by all this, despite Sombra's interaction with the story. Even Adrian seemed upset with the story to a degree.

"How did Sombra win over Diamond though? He was always declared an evil tyrant" Twilight inquired.

"Once upon a time, he was a good stallion, and very worthy of the title gentlecolt. You will understand later on" Adrian explained to them.

"Now the whole Empire was distraught with the death of their princess, but Diamond rose to the throne, and being nearly identical to her mother, physically and socially, she was graciously accepted, and everypony enjoyed seeing her and her husband take their daily walk through the Empire.

Not long after, there was a reason for more joy, the princess had announced that she was expecting a foal, and there was celebration about, and everypony soon forgot their mourning over the previous princess" Adrian said, at this point his eyes becoming glossy, as though lost in a happy memory.

"And then our young Prince Electus was born. The Empire was delighted for a son could create more royalty to restore the royal family. Alas, the joy did not last long though. Princess Diamond took ill, caused by a rare poison with no known cure. The noble Sombra managed to create a cure, but the princess was left with many ailments due to the poison's rath, and so Sombra began to rule in her stead. As she raised her son the best she could, Sombra sought out those who had poisoned his beloved wife. During this time, he became paranoid over his position and looked to blame the whole population for his wife's ailments, and the princess herself was helpless to stop her husband's tyranny due to how physically fragile she was" Adrian explained, looking disheartened by his memories of the past.

"A few years passed, and my mother taught me how wrong my father was, and how one should be kind and gentle, and too this day I will never forget what she requested of me when she thought I was old enough" Electus said, shaking his head.

"What did she ask you to do?" Snow Fire asked, tears welling in her eyes for the stallion.

"The princess had requested that her son rise up and defeat his father, and take the throne. The Prince being young and inexperienced, he sought the aid of the Equestrian rulers Celestia and Luna, who banished the tyrant as Sombra in turn banished the Empire" Adrian answered, noticing how disheartened Electus had become and decided to answer in his stead.

"So you already know the princesses then? Twilight inquired Electus, to which he shook his head no.

"I never met them, I only sent them a letter detailing the state of the Empire and my wish to form an alliance with them. I never fought in the battle for fear of a war of gods, and I fled off to my father's old mine in the far north, where I discovered the living place of the Umbrum, who I found had always been watching over me" Electus told them, glancing over at Adrian with a look of remembrance.

"That we did, and that we shall always do" Adrian affirmed with a nod.

"So by right, the Crystal Empire is yours then?!" Snow Fire asked, excited by the prospect of her coltfriend being royalty as well as a hero.

"By all normal rights, yes. However, I found it too my betterment to not take the rule when the Empire reappeared. I had no way of stopping my father like Cadence. She defeated him, and the right to rule the Empire I have left in her capable hooves" Electus replied, his face cold and stoney.

"Yet I would bet there's more behind it. I would guess because you feel some guilt because you took no part in stopping Sombra" Twilight said, and Electus flinched, as though slapped suddenly.

"You may be a princess, but you are far to brash" Adrian responded, moving back and forth between glaring at her and putting one eye in Electus' direction. "The young Prince could no more fight his father than you your own. His father may have strayed down an evil path, but a father is still a father, and Electus could never bring himself to fight his"

"Twilight, you really do think too much" Snow Fire stated flatly, giving her a cold glare. "You had similar issues not so long ago when you tried to confront Chrysalis who was disguised as Cadence. Nobody believed you when you thought something was wrong and when you did finally confront her the first time what could you really do? You had no idea if what you were doing was right or wrong at the time"

"Very true Snow, but I think Electus may have had a tougher fight. Electus, I know you have a reserved heart and mind, but you should at least meet the Princesses. I'm sure some sort of compromise could be made. Unless of course you don't really care about the ruling Empire" Twilight suggested, but Electus snorted in disgust.

"Not care? It was all I had to look forward to as a young colt, and I was denied it for a millennia. I cared deeply for my people and thought of them as gone. What right have I too rule them when I did nothing to help them?" Electus said in spite of himself, clearly having had this argument with himself countless times.

"Even so, the Princesses would still like to hear your story. Plus you're immortal like they are. You could have the company of more than just your fellow Umbrum. Plus if you were to gain their favor, maybe you could give your people a place in modern society" Twilight suggested, sounding hopeful.

"It's a pleasant idea, but I have done nothing for them to bestow the merit of such a thing" Electus retorted coldly.

"I don't know, I think saving a whole tribe of zebra might be of some merit" Twilight countered slyly.

"That tribe has no true association with Equestria. It is only part of a small nation to the east" Electus supplied, trying to shoot down her reasoning.

"Even so, that makes you a warrior of great caliber, and the Princesses would be very pleased to have someone so mighty as an ally" Twilight responded with, hoping to use his ego to her advantage.

"True, and yet they have you, the Elements of Harmony, and Discord as their allies. What need have they for another?" Electus countered.

"They have need because having good friends can make all the difference in the world" Twilight informed him with a small, caring smile.

"Tis' been a long time since I've had a good friend other than Adrian. Perhaps I'll give it some thought" Electus relented, much to the joy of the two mares.

"Well consider it carefully. All I can say is that even though the princesses didn't know you then, they came to your aid. You should at least thank them for what they did and meet them face to face. Maybe you could meet them first and then decide?" Twilight said to him, looking for some glimmer of hope that he would accept.

"Well how can I say no to that reasoning? I suppose it couldn't hurt to meet the saviors of my home" Electus said with a long puff of breath following his words. "But please nothing too fancy"

"Excellent, I'll send word to Celestia immediately" Twilight said as she scribbled something else on the paper she had been writing on, and then made it vanish in a puff of purple smoke.

"I thought Canterlot had an anti-teleportation spell on it" Electus said as he stared at the spot that Twilight's note had disappeared from.

"It does, but I actually sent that to Spike. His fire breath allows him to send messages straight to Celestia because she made a magical bond with him. It's a great little trick because he's very loyal and the spell can only be placed on somepony by Celestia herself" Twilight said with a proud smile.

"Ah, I am familiar with that trick" Adrian said with a fanged smile. "Our kind have natural bonds like that, only that instead we have no need of parchment for we send the messages telepathically"

"Oh really? And what if another Umbrum doesn't want to speak with you?" Twilight inquired, smiling at the new information.

"We have mental shields in place to ward off intrusion. Receiving a message is like having somepony knock on your door, where you don't always have to answer" Adrian explained, smiling again at Twilight, but only because he knew he had stopped her hopes at communicating with him.

"Well that's understandable" Twilight said, although she looked frustrated at the prospect of mental shields.

"So what should we do now?" Snow Fire asked, looking around at the others for an answer.

"I suppose now I have to prepare myself to meet Equestrian royalty" Electus said as he smiled at her.

"I'll see you later Snowy. Twilight, I'll meet you at the cafe in half an hour" Electus said as he was enveloped in a tendril of black smoke and vanished.

"Gosh Umbrum are really cool! And I'm _dating_ their leader! Not to mention he's the _true heir_ to the Crystal Empire!" Snow Fire cried out happily, gaining herself a look of detest from Adrian.

"Please calm yourself, you should be more humble" Adrian said sternly. "He entertains and humors your crazy ideas because he is kind hearted. He could never stay with you for it would tear his heart to watch somepony grow old and die while he is immortal"

"Oh" Was all Snow Fire could manage, and the air grew so quiet you could almost hear her heart sink.

"Adrian that's a little mean, I'm sure they could still be happy together" Twilight retorted to the cold hearted Umbrum.

"It may be cruel, but such is reality" Adrian said, a sad tone resounding in his voice. "He will live on until he is slain in battle or removes himself from this world. A life of immortality is not one to take lightly"

He turned his attention to Twilight for a moment, his mind clearly turning over ideas before speaking. "You are a princess, yet newly made so and was not born. Are you immortal, or do you only sport the appearance of an Alicorn?" Adrian asked her.

"I honestly don't know. I know I have a little extra magic because I'm an Alicorn, but I would have to ask Celestia if I'm immortal" Twilight replied thoughtfully.

"Heed my words then, if you are mortal, continue to enjoy your friendships and make the most of your life. If you are immortal, tell your friends and let them know that you shall always remember them through the times, and be wary when making new ones for they too shall perish" Adrian advised, a note of regret in his voice.

"I understand, thank you Adrian" Twilight said, also looking thoughtful. "Will you be meeting the princesses as well?"

"I will watch from a distance, unless Lord Electus bids me do otherwise" Adrian replied stoutly with a huff.

"Well be cautious then, the royal guards would notice you magical presence" Twilight warned him, knowing just how capable some of the guard's were.

"Thank you" Adrian said with a small nod of his head before disappearing into a dark tendril of shadow and disappearing into the forest, the other Umbrum following suit.

"Well this has been quite an experience" Snow said as she watched the shadows of the Umbrum disappearing into the forest.

"Yes it has" Twilight remarked as she stared after the disappearing Umbrum. "I'm very interested in seeing how he handles meeting Princess Celestia and Princess Luna though"

"I imagine that'll be quite interesting. What am I to do though? He's immortal and I can't ask him to stay with me if it'll cause him so much pain" Snow said sadly as she glanced skyward.

"I imagine the two of you will come to a solution. In the meantime though, I need to head back to the library. Would you like to travel back to town with me or will you travel alone?" Twilight asked her.

"I'll ride along please, my mind is a little tired after so much information" Snow Fire replied as she put a hoof to her forehead.

"Alright, hang on" Twilight said as she made them disappear in a flash of purple light.

* * *

"My Lord, surely you could have manipulated Princess Twilight to be more in your favor" Adrian said to Electus as they stood in a small dark room that was filled with assorted boxes and crates, most covered in cobwebs and dust.

"No Adrian, none of that nonsense. The best way to be on somepony's good side is to just be honest and not hold back" Electus said as he opened a couple of crates open with his magic.

"Fair enough, but why is it we returned to this shelter? We have nothing of value here, that's why its contents were abandoned along with our mine here in the Everfree" Adrian questioned his leader, looking around distastefully.

"I figured it couldn't hurt to acquire some old garments for such an occasion" Electus said as he pulled a luxurious royal blue cape studded with small rubies from the box and used his magic to siphon off the dust before passing it to Adrian who then waved his horn over it and made it look and smell as if it had been run through a very thorough washing.

"I wasn't aware you had stored some of your old clothing here" Adrian said as he placed the cape on his Master's back. Electus dug through the box some more before responding.

"I have some clothes stashed in all the old store rooms we have. We might not use them anymore but we still own them and therefore they can be repurposed" Electus said happily as he pulled out a black tie and passed it to Adrian before moving to the right where an old mirror stood.

"Very wise, just as i would expect from you My Lord" Adrian said as he looped the tie around Electus' neck and began carefully tying it into a bow tie.

"Besides, not only is it convenient but should anypony else stumble upon our store rooms and manage to break through the simple protection spell, i have no qualms if they take any of the clothing or useless old junk" Electus stated as he checked his appearance in the mirror and used his magic to adjust his hair a bit, straightening out the bangs that covered his eye and brushing out a few tangled strands in the back.

"That is rather generous of you Master, considering how expensive some of that clothing can be" Adrian supplied while also smoothing out any wrinkles in Electus' cape.

"Oh nonsense Adrian. I have enough gems to last me most of eternity and there's still more down in the ground yet! We can afford to give somepony some nice clothes if they can get their hooves on them" Electus replied as he stood back and turned in a slow circle while keeping his eye on the mirror to watch his reflection.

"Tis' been nearly a millennia since you wore these garments, and yet they still fit you perfectly My Lord" Adrian said happily as he watched his master inspect his reflection.

"Yes, the crystal ponies always knew how to tailor clothing so nicely" Electus said sadly as he studied the cape in the mirror.

"Don't forget Master, the very same ponies who made this for you are in fact still alive in the Empire as we speak. You can return at a moment's notice and they would look on and cheer for the return of their heir" Adrian said with a small smile that exposed his fangs slightly.

"They might, but some might also be be skeptical of me for not returning when they did, or coming to their aid as that mad tyrant tried to retake the Empire" Electus said bitterly, his exposed eye flaring with disgust at both his father and himself.

"Sire, all this doubt is unwarranted. I'm sure if you returned many would be happy, even if you were too not rule" Adrian replied kindly" trying to sooth his master.

"What if I was to remind them of that wicked past with my return? They'll think back to when I was a young colt and when my tyrannical father assumed control over the land. I do not want them to relive that experience in their minds Adrian" Electus said, reluctantly stating the obvious.

"Master, it is still your home. You deserve to at least visit the place you belong. If you would chose not to stay because of history then so be it, but you should not give up when the journey has yet to begin" Adrian said wisely as he opened the door and walked out to wait for Electus.

"Perhaps, but what if I worry for my own mental health as well" Electus said as he also exited to small storage room.

* * *

Twilight hadn't done anything to prepare herself for meeting the princesses other than quickly brush her mane and grab Spike before running through town to wait for Electus to arrive at the cafe, much to Spike's displeasure.

"Twilight why is this so important that we have to sit and wait for the stallion for half an hour. Do you have a crush on him or something?" Spike the purple baby dragon asked sarcastically while laying on his hay pile that was his seat at the cafe table.

"What? No, it's nothing like that!" Twilight declares, although her face was slightly flushed. "He's actually the sole remaining heir of the Crystal Empire"

"So that Sombra guy actually had a son? That's impressive considering it seems like he was so busy torturing the Crystal Ponies" Spike said with a chuckle.

"Apparently it all happened before he became an evil tyrant, if you can believe there was actually a time before that" Twilight informed her dragon friend.

"I can believe it actually. I chatted up a few Crystal Ponies while we were there visiting once. They speak so highly of the times they had a Crystal Queen. Then of course she fell ill and her daughter took control with her lover, who went nuts when the princess was poisoned and nearly died" Spike said as he pulled out a small ruby and began nibbling on it.

"Wait you knew? Why didn't you tell me?!" Twilight demanded of him.

"Well I figured you'd have been,curious of Sombra's rise to power and would've asked somepony" Spike replied, shrugging off the question with pretty solid reasoning. "They didn't mention Sombra having a son though"

"I imagine not. They might have not known, or probably thought he was long since dead. Even more reason for him to at least return home" Twilight replied as she turned her attention to the road that lay beside them, watching for Electus to appear.

"I dunno. Sounds like an interesting dude though. A prince who didn't return home to his country" Spike said thoughtfully as he took another bite of ruby, leaving an unspoken question in the air.

They sat in silence for another minute or so before the sound of other ponies loudly gasping caught their attention and they turned to see what was causing such a commotion.

Everypony was looking on as Electus was walking through the town, swathed in his blue cape studded with rubies and paired with a black bow tie, which clashed nicely with his brick red fur and yellow and blue mane and tail. His trot wasn't the same casual gait he had had when he first went through the town earlier that day. He now stood proud and held his head high, in a manner that immediately told everypony he had been raised as true nobility. A few ponies even bowed slightly, unsure of how to respond to his new appearance.

"Hello Twilight, I hope you haven't been waiting long" Electus said as he came to a stop at her and Spike's table.

"We've been sitting here for like twenty minutes" Spike said casually while glancing over at Twilight. "Nice cape by the way, I'm Spike"

"A pleasure to meet you Spike" Electus said as he held out a hoof to shake Spike's claw, which Spike happily did. "You being a dragon, I suppose you like gems?"

"Oh yes definitely. They're better than any candy" Spike replied while licking his lips.

Electus laughed, a deep, hearty laugh belonging to one of nobility. "One stallion's currency is another being's snack. Perhaps you'd care for a special kind of gem"

At those words, Electus reached a hoof into his cape, and when he pulled his hoof back out there was a large sapphire in his possession.

Spike drooled at the sight of the shimmering jewel. His green ear fins were slicked back in anticipation, almost dog-like in nature.

"Here you are Spike. I imagine you'll enjoy that quite thoroughly" Electus said as he hooved the sapphire to the awe struck Spike and turned his attention to Twilight.

"Well Princess, shall we be off?" Electus asked of her, making her blush at his formality.

"A carriage should be here very shortly. I sent a request for one to avoid the train" Twilight explained, to which Electus nodded his agreement.

"Avoiding crowds is certainly preferable. Is it for my sake, or your own though?" Electus asked with a suave smirk.

Twilight's face flushed immediately, making the purple fur of her cheeks turn magenta. She stammered for a moment before she could finally form a complete sentence.

"Wha.. Whatever do you mean? I just want to get there quickly without using teleportation" Twilight tried, hoping the excuse was believable.

Electus laughed again. "Oh but seeing Princess Twilight on the train would be a delight for the citizens. Perhaps not wanting to be seen beside such a striking stallion makes the Princess nervous" Electus speculated while tilting his head to the side slightly to show off his jawline and make the light breeze make his mane wave slightly, giving him a look of elegance.

Twilight was left speechless and flustered by all this, while Spike sat and laughed at his dumbstruck friend. Then out of nowhere a loud scream of "Mine!" was heard, and a flash of white tackled Electus too he ground.

"Darling you are absolutely fabulous, no doubt about it. You're a genuine Prince Charming and if you could just court me I promise I can make you happy" the white furred attacker implored in a distinctly feminine and well cultured, high society tone.

Electus looked up too see a white furred mare with a stylishly curled purple mane and tail. She sported a pair of eyes that were such a pristine blue that they sparkled, but they also held a slightly deranged look due to her outburst.

"Rarity! What in the name of Celestia are you doing! That was really rude, and you don't even know him and you're asking for courtship?" Twilight exclaimed, clearly very confused by her friend's actions.

"Forgive me deary, I didn't mean any harm" Rarity said as she got off of Electus. "I saw you pass through town and it's inherently obvious that you're of nobility, and I've always wanted to marry into high society"

"Well Miss Rarity, I must say that was very unexpected and bold of you" Electus said as he got up. "However, I can't just court you on a whim. Plus, I may come from nobility but I don't have a place to call home"

"Good, I would expect nothing less from a properly mannered stallion. Why is it that you don't have a home though?" Rarity said as she continued to study his appearance.

"That's a dreadfully long story. Perhaps if there's room in the carriage Rarity might accompany us to Canterlot?" Electus asked of Twilight, which she nodded in agreement too, although she had been secretly hoping to spend the time getting to know each other.

"Excellent, you'll hear my tale when we go speak with the princesses" Electus said as he turned his attention back to Rarity.

"Alright that sounds swell. Where.." Rarity didn't get to finish her thought because at that moment a golden carriage drawn by to white furred pegasus ponies wearing golden armor landed beside the cafe, attracting more stares from onlookers.

"Excellent our ride is here. Thank you for coming for us" Electus thanked the guards, making them smile. Spike took this moment to slip away from the group and head back to the library, where he could eat the precious gem Electus had given him.

The trio got into the carriage and they went on their way, with Twilight standing in the middle with Electus on the right and Rarity on the left. Twilight and Rarity spent the flight catching up on current events and talked over what might occur once they reach Canterlot. Electus spent the duration of the flight looking out over the world below, clearly lost in thought.

"So Twilight, where is he from? I meant to ask earlier but I didn't get the chance" Rarity inquired of Twilight, trying to whisper and hoping the wind would cover her voice slightly.

"He's actually from the Crystal Empire, and he's the true heir to the Crystal Thrown" Twilight replied in a similar manner, hoping Electus wouldn't hear.

"Really, well that's quite something. Anyway did you hear about the Cakes' new dessert?" Rarity asked, changing the subject and tone back to normal.

Electus of course heard nothing of the conversation because he was lost in a vivid memory of when he had first met his fellow Umbrum.

Electus had been wandering in the North, fighting the wind to try and use his map to find the mine that his father owned. He was poorly dressed for the winter weather but had left in a rush, knowing that the battle that would ensue would be disastrous and he didn't dare attempt to,join the fight.

By his reckoning, if jewels kept coming from the mine, then somepony had to be there, and if they worked for his father then they would surely have some respect for him.

He had wandered for nearly two days, surviving on what little he had loaded into his saddle bags and cloak. He had nearly given up hope of finding the place when he spotted a torch in the distance, and he ran towards it, instinct making him rush towards the warm glow.

The holder of the torch was a black Unicorn with brilliant red eyes. "Welcome Master, we've been expecting you" the unicorn said to him.

"You knew I was coming?" Electus asked of him.

"Of course we did. We Umbrum can turn into shadow, and travel as fast as the wind. Word of your intentions to come here reached us not long after you left the Empire" the unicorn informed him.

"Well since you know who I am, then who are you?" Electus asked as the unicorn before him turned and beckoned that he follow.

"My name is Adrian, but if it suits you, you may call me something else Sire" the unicorn told him.

"Now what'd be the point in that, surely something like changing your name is an unnecessary accommodation. I might be a prince but I would never desire something so absurd" Electus replied to Adrian as he followed him through the snow towards the dark shape of a building in the distance.

"A very wise sentiment Master, your mother raised you well. However, this has to do with your father's bloodline, not your mother's" Adrian informed him as they approached the building, which turned out to be a small mansion with a few pine trees around it.

"How do you mean Adrian?" Electus inquired of him.

"Your father was king of the Umbrum. Now that he has betrayed the ponies of the Crystal Empire, we no longer recognize him as our king. Which means that you young Master, are a prince and a king" Adrian explained to him.

"Well now that's quite the surprise. I would assume that's why he was so wealthy" Electus replied calmly, trying to take it all in.

"Exactly so, and there's many more jewels in this mountain yet" Adrian informed him as they entered the mansion.

"So Electus, you haven't met Princess Celestia or Luna yet?" Rarity asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Nope, I've never met them. I did write them a letter once, but nothing much came of it" Electus replied, hoping Twilight hadn't told her the details of his past.

"Well that's too bad. I just know that you'll get along nicely with them, you're just so charming" Rarity said as she batted her eyes while Twilight rolled her own.

"Rarity save the flirting for after I'm not between you two" Twilight asked of her, too which Rarity smiled.

"Oh certainly Twilight. I wouldn't want you to get caught up in the passion I'll be putting in his direction" Rarity replied slyly while Twilight facehooved.

"Electus, what about Snow Fire?" Twilight inquired, wondering what would happen to her friend.

"Well we went on a date. We aren't actually together. I do still need to talk to her about it though. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings" Electus said thoughtfully, trying to keep,both present mares happy.

"You went on a date with Snow Fire? Oh that lucky mare" Rarity said, acting like it would be a dream come true to be on a date with Electus.

"Oh good, Canterlot is just up ahead" Twilight said wistfully as they neared the large mountainside city.

"Oh Electus deary you'll just love the city! There's so much to see and do, and so much culture!" Rarity exclaimed happily as the carriage began to descend as it approached the castle.

"Well I've certainly had time to look forward to this" Electus replied as they landed behind the castle next to the royal gardens.

''However, I'm sure they won't take my appearance lightly" Electus thought to himself, worryful of what was to come.

"Master, you must calm yourself, your mental shields are down and we can't have that happen while in the prescience of these three Alicorns" Adrian said through their telepathic link, indicating he was somewhere nearby.

"Yes quite right, thank you Adrian" Electus replied, also through the telepathic link.

The three got off the carriage and the two pegasi guards pulling it took off again, no doubt heading for the place they kept,it stored.

"Princess Twilight, it's good too see you again" A white furred Unicorn guard said as he approached the trio. "The Princesses will be along shortly. They preferred to have a meeting outside on such a lovely day"

"Yes it is quite a lovely day. Celestia's sun is shining extra bright today" Electus stated after he glanced upward at the clear sky.

"I thought we were do for some rain?" Twilight inquired of the guard.

"Celestia personally asked the weather patrol for a clear day, but to double up on the rainfall tomorrow" The guard explained, although he seemed slightly confused by it.

"Well that's rather kind of them" Rarity said happily. "I wonder what makes the occasion so special?"

"It's special because we're graced with the presence of other royalty" a soothing, feminine voice spoke from behind them.

The group turned to see two Alicorns walking towards them. The one on the left was a dark blue Alicorn with a flowing mane and tail resplendent of the nighttime sky. She stood slightly taller than most ponies, and her sky blue eyes held a piercing but soft hearted look, and on her flank was the image of a crescent moon. She wore silvery shoes and a large black necklace embroidered with her cutie mark

The Alicorn on the right was slightly taller than the other. She was white furred with a flowing mane and that had three stripes, one light blue, one light green, and one bubblegum pink. Her eyes were kind yet firm, with pink irises. Her flank was adorned with the image of a large sunburst. She was also wearing golden shoes with a matching golden necklace

The group respectfully bowed their heads to the pair of Alicorns, each of them wondering what was going to happen.

"Please my friends, there is no need to bow. We are all equals here" The white Alicorn said to the group.

"On the contrary Princess Celestia, you and Luna rule over Equestria. None of us have that kind of authority" Electus replied keenly with a respectful nod in Luna's direction, causing her to blush, but nopony noticed.

"Well now, just because one does not rule, does not mean they are any less important. Twilight and Rarity are both very special and have saved Equestria before. Our loyal guard here has spent his time defending Canterlot and his Princesses. You Electus, have saved a tribe of zebra once before, as well as the nearby settlement of ponies" Celestia countered, giving him a respectful nod, making it clear she knew of his deeds.

"Hardly worth any praise, I just did the right thing" Electus replied modestly, rubbing the back of his head with his right hoof.

"True, but could anypony else muster up the courage to do what you did, or actually manage to complete the great feat that it was?" Celestia inquired, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"It's possible, but it still doesn't matter" Electus replied, trying to shrug off the conversation.

"That's enough out of you! How _dare_ you suggest that saving all those lives doesn't matter!" An angry voice yelled out.

The group turned to see a white Unicorn stallion with a blue mane and tail galloping towards them, closely pursued by a pink Alicorn with a striped mane and tail of pink, purple, and creme colors that flowed out behind her.

"Shining Armor? Cadence? What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked as the duo came to a stop beside the group.

"Celestia sent immediate summons for us, so we came as fast as possible through teleportation. The real question though, is why are _you_ here, and involved with my sister" Shining Armor growled at Electus as he positioned himself directly in front of Electus.

"It is by her suggestion, not my own" Electus replied, holding his ground without being insulting for once.

"I am well aware, but you do not deserve to be here you spawn of Sombra" Shining Armor growled, eliciting gasps from Rarity and Luna.

"I am not in control of my parentage, same as yourself" Electus replied, still keeping his cool despite the tension in the air.

"You abandoned your subjects you slimebag" Shining snapped at him. "A great number I care about risked their lives to defend it from your father. A battle in which you took no part"

Everypony's attention turned to Electus, waiting to see how he would handle such accusations.

"Yes, I am well aware. I was far off in the small foreign appalego of Jaypony, and when news finally reached my ears it was already done and over with" Electus responded, his body language harding for Shining Armor's next verbal blow.

"You disgust me, leaving your subjects to deal with your father _twice_ , relying on other ponies to aid them in their time of need. Some _prince_ you are, you're nothing short of tartarus spawn" Shining Armor stated, spitting in the round at Electus' feet.

"You jump to assumptions faster than the Apple Family jumps to collect Zap Apples, Sir Armor" Electus replied with a sneer. "You know barely anything about me and you make these wild assumptions only because of my parentage"

"Then prove you are better than him. Right here and right now" Shining Armor demanded, using his magic to make a plain iron sword with a T-shaped crossguard appear at his side, while rest of the group backed up, Rarity and Twilight wearing masks of confusion while the three Alicorns merely watched on with looks of interest as the incident took its course.

" If you insist my good sir, then I suppose you leave me no choice" Electus said as he tossed aside his cape. " I will need to borrow a sword though"

 **Too be continued...**


	6. Duels and Dinner

Electus- The Chosen One

Chapter 5:

Duels and Dinner

"Sure, but that's all you'll get" Shining Armor stated flatly as he used his magic to conjure up another sword, this one made of steel with a silver handle and crossguard, with a large ruby centered in the pommel.

"Well now, this sword is a lot more elegant than the cruddy one you plan on using" Electus replied starkly as Shining tossed the sword to him, which he caught in his hoof.

"In the name of Equestria and The Crystal Empire, I challenge you and your virtues" Shining Armor said as he used his magic to brandish the sword in front of himself.

"In the name of my lineage of the royal house of Heart, I accept your challenge and return it" Electus replied in accordance with the rules of dueling.

"Have at you!" Shining said as he rushed in, bringing the sword down towards Electus' head.

What happened next absolutely astounded everypony present. Electus stood up on his hind legs and gripped the sword between his forehooves and also charged at Shining Armor, easily deflecting the blade with a parry and then swung at Shining Armor's legs.

Shining Armor's eyes flared at the unexpected fighting style, but he quickly readjusted and blocked the incoming sword with the flat of his blade.

"Is this all you've got Sombra Spawn?" Shining teased as he broke the block and swiped upward towards Electus' chin.

"I'm just getting started" Electus retorted with a grin as he parried his opponent's blade again as he sidestepped, and then made an obvious attempted to bring his sword down on Shining Armor's backside.

Shining quickly used his magic to move his sword fast enough to block the strike, sweat forming on his brow from the intense effort.

"So tell me demon, why is it you fight on only two legs?" Shining Armor inquired as jerked his blade to make Electus backup so he could take a long swipe at his opponent's face again.

"Relying on your magic should be a last resort. To defend yourself and those you hold dear using your own two hooves is always the best method, saving magic for when you and your opponent begin to tire" Electus replied as he caught Shining's swipe with his crossguard, making Shining Armor's sword vibrate in his magical grasp, which clearly threw him off just as if he had been holding it.

"Well I'll admit you have good form for such a scumbag of a prince" Shining Armor said as he backed up and began to sidestep around Electus.

"I had a tutor who began my training in the Empire, and I spent many years studying under the samurai ponies of Jaypony. They are some of the finest sword wielders in the world" Electus informed him as he too began to sidestep so that the two Unicorns began to circle around.

"So I've heard, but it'll take more than training to beat me!" Shining Armor yelled as he fainted towards Electus' leg before bringing his sword up towards his face again.

Electus barely had time to react, his sword had instinctively moved downward to block his opponent's blade which was no longer there. Electus leaned back to avoid the sword aimed at his face, making it miss its mark by inches, but it clipped the bangs covering his eye.

The whole garden was silent for a moment as Electus watched his clipped bangs float to the ground. When he looked up, his left eye was closed, but the right absolutely flared with anger. The blue iris taking a purple tint as green smoke began leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you know how long it took for me to perfect my hairstyle? To tame my bangs to the perfect length without using magic or any medicinal junk took me ten years" Electus spoke quietly, but the stillness in the air allowed for everybody to hear him.

"Why should I care about your hair your hair you style?" Shining tried to shake off Electus' fashion issue, but his voice wavered due to fear.

"Ten years is a long time to work on your image, even if you're immortal. Now, because you were so kind as to cut my hair, I shall show you what lies beneath" Electus said as he opened his left eye.

His eye had a blood red iris, but unlike the eyes of his father, these held three black sixes within the iris layer equally spaced from each other. With said eye he stared down Shining Armor, who had frozen in terror.

"Yield, or else I can't be held responsible for the wounds you will sustain" Electus stated firmly without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"You have only proven how much of a demon you are! I have no need to fight you further, you are as I suspected" Shining said smugly, although his body language clearly suggested he was still afraid.

"ADRIAN! EYEPATCH!" Electus yelled over his shoulder, and within seconds a shadow raced towards him.

Adrian's body emerged upward out of the shadow next to Electus, much to the surprise of the everypony except Twilight. He used his magic to make a black cloth eyepatch appear and gently placed it upon his master's head, covering the Umbrum eye. When he finished, he bowed to Electus and stepped backward to let the fight continue.

"Thank you Adrian. Now come Shining Armor, fight me like a real stallion!" Electus said, challenging him as he took the sword he held and plunged its tip into the ground before returning to all fours and walking to a middle point between the two.

"Gladly" Shining replied as he cast aside his own sword and approached Electus despite his fear.

The two immediately got up on their hind legs and began punching each other without stopping. Shining landed a punch on Electus' chin, and the favor was returned with a punch to Shining's stomach. Then Shining returned with a punch to Electus' side, and then Electus punched Shining directly in the nose. On and on it went, until both of them were slightly hunched over, sweat and bruises covering their bodies while they panted.

"I must say, you're tougher than I had expected" Shining Armor said to Electus as he sat down, too tired to continue standing.

"Thank you, and I can see why you were made a Captain of the Royal Guard" Electus replied while remaining on his feet.

"Well I'm very impressed with both of you, and congratulations are in order to both of you for standing your ground" Celestia said as she approached the pair, followed by Luna, Twilight, Cadence, and Rarity.

"Thank you, but I only fought to defend what little honor I have" Electus humbly replied while Adrian approached the group.

"It's been a long time Sir Adrian" Celestia said, acknowledging the Umbrum behind Electus.

"Indeed it has Celestia, a little more than a thousand years" Adrian replied, earning curious looks from everypony else present.

"If you're curious Master, it was I that carried your request for help to the Princesses during your father's tyranny. I knew you needed to contact them and when the Umbrum decided we would follow you, I kept an eye on your mail" Adrian informed the group with a small smile.

I see, and you carried it to the Princess herself" Electus guessed, too which Adrian nodded his confirmation.

"Well, what do we have here! The whole royal ensemble is here!" A new voice said from above, making everypony turn their heads upward in bewilderment.

Above the group was a funny looking creature. He had the head of a pony, with bright yellow eyes with red irises. Then the rest of his body was complete chaos. He had two random horns, a green dragon claw for one arm and a golden lion paw for the other. His legs were that of a goat and another unidentifiable creature. He sported a grin with only one fang protruding from his lip.

"Ah Discord, my old friend! How have you been?" Electus asked, and the whole group immediately became a sea of confused faces, except for Adrian who sported a slight scowl.

"Oh goodness, poor Electus has tangles himself up in the frays of royalty. How simply dreadful" Discord said as he landed beside Electus and draped his claw over Electus' back.

"How do you two know each other?" Shining asked, almost unfazed that the two knew each other.

"I met Discord in a different dimension a year ago. I believe it was the one with the giant macaroni ponies right?" Electus asked of his friend as he raised his right hoof.

"Indeed it was, and from there we traveled through the taco world and then the land of baked goods" Discord stated as the two hoof bumped.

"You can keep this" Shining said as he used his magic to present Electus the sword he had given him for the duel. "As a token of good favor, and to signify a new era of rule for the Crystal Empire"

"I will gladly accept this gift from you" Electus replied as Shining used his magic to make an intricately decorated leather sheath appear and placed the sword in it before hooking it to Electus.

"However, I shall not be ruling the Empire" Electus said as Adrian replaced his Master's cape upon it's owner's back and hooved him a belt to fit the sword's scabbard too.

"You refuse your title and throne?" Luna inquired, asking what was on everypony's mind.

"It is not that I do not want it, but at this time I do not deserve it. You and your friends saved the Crystal Empire, and as its saviors you have more right to rule" Electus said too Shining and Cadence.

"What if we were too insist that you rule the Empire?" Celestia asked of him.

"I would still have to refuse. It is a matter of honor. Shining Armor was partially right with his jests, and if I was too ever rule I would only do it with the consent of the entire Crystal Empire" Electus reasoned with her.

"A very wise sentiment, and spoken like one worthy of such a title. Very well then, we shall respect your honor, but there is two conditions" Celestia said, becoming serious.

"What would that be? I'm not in the mind to be doing anything unreasonable" Electus stated, hoping she wouldn't ask for anything crazy.

"Quite the opposite really. I would ask of you too visit your home and appear before your people, as well as speak with them and walk among them" Celestia said, believing it to be a reasonable request.

"Very well, I had planned on doing something of that sort anyway. What is the second condition?" Electus asked of her.

"You are to take Luna with you wherever you go until your return from the Crystal Empire" Celestia stated with a small smile, causing Luna too blush and the rest of the group too have even more confused looks once more.

"Well I'm sure you have your reasons, I'll accept these condition" Electus said with a bow, and then he proceeded to attach the sword and belt to his waist, and they were well concealed under his cape.

"I will also ask of you to act as her guard, giving you the freedom to move around without a squad of guards following you everywhere.

"Well now Celestia, that seems a little unsafe. Electus could take it upon himself to have his way with your sister" Discord said with a devilish grin, causing the two ponies in question to blush.

"Oh nonsense Discord, he wouldn't be able to do such a thing to her, she has her own strengths" Celestia said, countering with her own smile, throwing off the Chaos God.

"Alright, so when shall we be off?" Electus asked of Luna.

"Well go clean yourself up first and relax a bit. We'll have you spend the night here and we'll leave in the morning. That should give Cadence time to make some arrangements for us in the Crystal Palace" Luna suggested, and Cadence nodded her agreement.

"We'll be off now. Electus, I look forward to a rematch sometime" Shining said with a smile.

"Sure, just let me know when you're up for it" Electus replied with a smile of his own.

"Splendid, now what about these two?" Discord asked, waving his mismatched arms in the direction of Rarity and twilight.

"Both are welcome here as they please Discord. Leave them to make their own choices" Celestia said, waving off the chaotic creature

"I'll stay here in Canterlot for the day, I can do some shopping. Fancy Pants has a new line out, and I'd like to discuss some business with him" Rarity said with smile as she trotted off towards the castle.

"I actually want to do some reading here in your library Celestia, I'm curious on seeing if you have any material on Umbrum" Twilight said happily, while Adrian gave her a weird look.

"You know Twilight, I'm sure you could learn more from the Umbrum themselves" Electus suggested, and Adrian looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Master, is that really wise?" Adrian inquired of him, looking very weary.

"Oh stop Adrian, I bet you and Twilight would get along quite well. Go with her to the library and see if any information they have is correct. It can't hurt to be in the good graces of Princess Twilight" Electus said happily, enjoying the expression of doubt on Adrian's face.

"As you wish Master" Adrian said complacently as he followed a happy Twilight towards the castle, who was chatting away about books and theories.

"Well, lead the way My Ladies" Electus said cheerfully, eliciting another blush from Luna, and a grin from Celestia.

"If you insist, then let us head inside as well" Celestia said as she led them towards the castle and through a pair of large oak doors that were opened by a pair of guards who were standing outside keeping guard.

"Astounding, although I can't envision any need for these high ceilings" Electus said as he followed the Alicorn Princess.

"When it was built, I told the architects to make it big, but without going over a certain budget. Their solution was taller corridors in the main hallways, and then all the branch hallways are only about twelve feet high" Celestia explained to him.

"I myself was very confused when I first arrived" Luna said, remembering her arrival at Canterlot Castle. "I asked my sister if we were housing dragons"

Celestia laughed, a light and cheery noise reminiscent of the warmer Spring months. Electus laughed as well, but he deliberately quieted his own to hear the Solar Princess laugh.

"I remember it well, you're confusion with the castle was one of the first things that made the guards respect you" Celestia said with fondness.

"I can't imagine Luna looking confused, you both walk with posture that demands attention" Electus complemented, and this time both Alicorns blushed slightly.

"True, but when I came to Canterlot after my… incident, it took me some time to adjust to the new scenery after being surrounded by the cold emptiness of the moon for so long" Luna explained, a slight shiver running through her body at the memory of her imprisonment.

"I imagine so, it must have been hard to stay away from your home for so long, and then upon returning discovered your original home to be in ruins" Electus said compassionately, hoping to comfort her.

"Indeed it was, the castle was very old by the time of our fillyhoods though. A new one would have been needed regardless, there had already been a few repairs made, and often times the repairs wouldn't last because of the old magic lingering there" Luna explained to him.

"That's odd, but it makes sense. I've heard legends of the powers your father Solaris wielded" Electus said, remembering stories he had heard of the Alicorn King.

Celestia nodded her head in agreement. "Our father was almost a force of nature of his own, at least twice as strong as my sister and I combined. It was shame he and our mother passed, but their injuries from the final battle of the Discordian Wars were far too serious" Celestia explained to him.

"Its unfortunate that no other Alicorns survived the wars besides you two, I imagine it's been a rather lonely existence" Electus said sadly, recalling his own isolation.

"There are some that still exist, but they are forever trapped in Time Distortions, miniature worlds created by the Discordian race to ensnare Alicorns and contain their power" Luna explained to him as they finally took a turn down a smaller hall.

"Well that's a true shame, I suppose the magic is unstable and fixed in time?" Electus asked of them.

"Yes, when we tried to free one the Time Distortion collapsed. While it did release the Alicorn, he was warped by time to a great age and died moments afterwards" Celestia explained sadly, remembering the poor Alicorn they had tried so hard to save.

"So I'm curious, surely you two could bare foals and create more Alicorns? Why haven't you taken the time to do so?" Electus asked of them.

"To create Alicorn offspring, at least one parent must be Alicorn, and both parents have to have very powerful magic. We have yet to find somepony of such caliber. We believe that Cadence and Shining Armor may have a good chance though" Celestia explained to him, only a slight trace of hope residing in her tone.

"Well you made Twilight an Alicorn, can't you do that too a stallion?" Electus asked as they came to a stop.

"Alas, we tried once upon a time. The power consumed those it was implanted into, and we shut the experiment down immediately. Those poor souls became nothing more than magical bombs" Celestia said sadly while looking at the floor.

"Well it's a shame Twilight wasn't born a stallion then" Electus said with a chuckle.

The two Alicorns laughed as well, glad of the joke after discussing such a dark past.

"Thank you for being our friend Electus, it is good to be able to discuss such things with another immortal" Celestia said happily, putting a wing over him to hug him close to her body. "The washroom is through this door. We'll have a guard escort you to us when you're done"

"You're very welcome Celestia, it's the least I can do after you and your ponies saved my home. I'm glad to be friend with you as well" Electus replied, equally happy with how things were going.

"Try not to take too long" Luna said to him as she pulled him into a wing hug as well.

"I won't take long, it would be a shame to keep you two waiting" Electus replied with a grin, making both Alicorns blush slightly before he entered the washroom and closed the door.

"Sister, he's an absolutely a perfect match!" Celestia exclaimed quietly to Luna as they walked away from the door.

"I knew he would be, I did extensive research on his personality after I discovered the sword" Luna said, her face a wide grin. "I just wish we could take him sooner"

"Shhh Luna, none of that yet. We have to wait and let things take their proper course. Besides, it seems he has no need for the sword's power yet, and we have to wait for him to use that power for him to transform into an Alicorn" Celestia said, failing to suppress a blush at her sister's words.

"I know Tia, but I feel bad already for setting up that fight. We shouldn't have done that, it was a fruitless effort anyway, seeing as it came too using bare hooves" Luna said, clearly crestfallen.

"He used the sword though, and had direct contact with it. Eventually, something will happen and the power will seep into his body" Celestia explained to her.

"I know, but maybe we should tell him the truth. I feel like we're manipulating him a lot" Luna said, clearly torn between right and wrong.

"We will tell him once it happens. Besides, it is his choice if he decides to fall in love with us or not. The important thing here is that he becomes an Alicorn. According to those papers, regardless of whom he mates with his foals will be Alicorns" Celestia informed her sister.

"I know this too sister. I'm falling I love with him for real though, and I don't want too put him through such hardships" Luna explained, a few tears dropping from her muzzle.

"Worry not sister, you'll be by his side in the Crystal Empire, perhaps things will transpire while you're there" Celestia insinuated with a sly grin.

"You make your silly jokes all you want, but I wouldn't mind that at all" Luna said with a laugh. "We have both been without any love in our lives save for our parents and each other. I wouldn't mind in the slightest if anything of that sort transpired"

"Very true, and I couldn't agree with you more sister" Celestia said with a smile. "Just make sure to tell me everything when you return"

"Perhaps, but perhaps I would let you find out for yourself" Luna said with a chuckle as the two separated and headed for their own private chambers.

* * *

After a short while, Electus emerged from the washroom, his fur and mane still slightly damp. Electus cared not though, with his cape and a sword strapped to his side, he doubted anyone would take the time to analyze if he was still slightly damp.

"Not bad, most nobility take forever to clean themselves up, and none of them look nearly as good as you do" A voice said to his right.

Electus turned to see the same guard from earlier in the gardens standing next to the door, clearly waiting for him to finish so he could take him to the princesses.

"Thank you very much sir. Although all I did was bathe and that was it" Electus replied modestly.

"An even greater feat then" The guard replied with a nod of respect.

"Well, let us go forth and see those giddy mares" Electus said to the guard, whose jaw dropped.

"Sire, I would not advise speaking of the princesses in such a manner. They could make you regret it in an instant" the guard replied to him.

Electus laughed suddenly. "Cheer up my good stallion, it's just a joke" Electus explained to the guard, who still stood aghast. "Besides, if you keep an eye on Luna, you can tell she's _very_ interested"

"Right, of course, well follow me then" the guard said as he turned and Electus followed.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Electus inquired of him.

"My name is Shield Breaker, I'm a lieutenant of the Canterlot Royal Guard" He responded proudly, holding his head high.

"A fine name, and just under the rank of captain. I'm glad you take your duties so seriously, but you should lighten up once in awhile" Electus said, sounding as carefree as Discord.

"I actually love a good joke, your jest about the two most powerful beings in existence is just a little questionable" Shield Breaker replied to him.

"That's a fair point, I assure you though that both of the princesses are very good natured and would love to hear some jokes when they aren't busy with royal duties" Electus informed him.

"Well then perhaps that is something I should try when I have a spare moment" Shield Breaker said with a chuckle, and Electus nodded his agreement with a smile of his own.

"So I have a quick question of you Sire" Shield Breaker said, hoping Electus would continue to be well natured.

"You have a right to be inquisitive, it keeps the mind sharp. Feel free to ask me any reasonable question, but just call me Electus, none of this 'Sire' nonsense, I'm not royalty here" Electus informed him.

"Well I know from the earlier events of today that you're the heir to the Crystal Throne, but I'm curious as to why the princesses are so interested in you" Shield Breaker stated, and Electus laughed wholeheartedly.

"And here I was expecting you too wonder about my tyrannical father" Electus said with a smile that was filled gratitude. "To be honest I don't really know myself. It could just be the fact that I am immortal"

"That is a fair point. Would you care to hear my theory?" Shield Breaker asked of him.

"Well I'm open to suggestions, I'm dealing with goddesses here" Electus said, and they both laughed.

"I'll be honest, based on what's happened so far I'd guess that they've had an eye on you for awhile, maybe not directly, but watching out for you and your actions. They seemed rather fond of you almost immediately. That in itself is very rare of Celestia" Shield Breaker explained, becoming serious.

"Well I wouldn't be too surprised. I've been roaming through Equestria ever since the Crystal Empire reappeared" Electus replied, reminding him that the Alicorns watch over the whole country.

"I'm thinking longer than that though. The way they challenged your heroic deeds made it seem like they already respected you and see you as a hero. Also, Luna couldn't take her eyes off you, a very large feat considering all the suitors that have tried to win her heart and none were successful" Shield Breaker acknowledged.

"Perhaps, but that could just be that she liked how I look" Electus said, shrugging off Shield Breaker's suspicions.

"Celestia was the same way, although she was more discreet about it" Shield Breaker continued.

"Well you've got a very keen gaze to have noticed such things. I bet you'll be a captain in no time" Electus complimented him.

"Thank you, but in all seriousness, you should be cautious. I've come to learn that once they plan something, they plan for a wide variety of outcomes" Shield Breaker said as he lead Electus to a large pair of oak doors.

"I wish you the best of luck Sir Electus, try not to get into too much trouble with them" Shield Breaker said with a smile as he opened the door and stood aside to let Electus pass.

The room Electus entered was a small dining room. It was furnished with a chestnut wood table that could host up to eight ponies, and chairs that matched. There was one window at the opposite end of the room behind the head of the table, where Celestia happened to be seated and on her immediate right Luna was seated.

Celestia then stood up with a big grin. "Welcome Electus, we've been waiting for you" She said as she walked over to him.

"I hope you two weren't waiting too long" Electus said as he followed Celestia over to the end of the table.

"Not at all, we just got in here ourselves" Luna said happily as she tapped the chair at the head of the table, indicating she wanted him to sit there.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting long" Electus said as he tried to sit down across from Luna.

"Electus, sit at the head of the table please, the Lunar Princess requests it of you" Celestia said with a smirk.

"I don't want to take your seat Celestia" Electus replied, slightly confused by the two Alicorn sisters

"We insist that you sit in between us" Celestia said as she took the seat on the left.

"Fine, if that is what you want then so be it" Electus replied as he sat down and glanced back and forth between the two Alicorns.

"Now, before we have dinner, would you mind just chatting with us? There's some things we'd like to discuss with you" Celestia asked of him.

"Sure, I just hope you don't expect to be discussing my rejection of being called a hero" Electus replied nonchalantly while looking down at his hooves.

"No, nothing like that" Celestia said with a smile. "First I'd like to start off by talking about the duel you had with Shining Armor"

"Yeah that was fun. However the difference in swords was weird" Electus noted.

"He prefers that dirty old thing. He thinks it brings luck, and I won't disagree with his methods" Celestia informed him with a chuckle.

"Back to the main topic sister" Luna said sternly while giving her sister a piercing stare.

"The reason that duel took place was because I wanted to test your morals and convictions. It was wrong of me to do so but you being who you are we had to know seeing as we had never met in person" Celestia explained to him.

"I figured as much, and judging by expressions and tones, Luna was against it whole heartedly" Electus said with a chuckle.

"Of course I was! Making somepony fight just to prove their morality is awful unless it's absolutely necessary" Luna stated while still giving her sister a glare.

"Luna, there's no need to be so upset on my part. I expected no less, to be honest I expected more. Besides, it's been awhile since I've had a good sparring session with somepony, at least a year" Electus said happily while setting both his forehooves on the table.

"Even so, we'd like to apologize for it, and if there's anything we can do to make it up to you, we'll do it" Luna said, a very concerned expression upon her muzzle.

"Well, if you're really going to insist on it, then I suppose there is one thing I could ask of you two" Electus replied, scratching his chin with his right hoof.

"What would that be?" Celestia asked, raising a brow but smirking at the same time.

"I'd like to get to know the two of you better" Electus replied with a smug smile, which clearly confused Celestia, but Luna looked overjoyed.

"Celestia, you owe me twenty bits extra allowance" Luna said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Electus and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to guess that Celestia was betting I would ask for sex" Electus said with a hearty chuckle.

"Indeed she did, but I knew she was wrong. You're a great stallion Electus, even if yourself or others believe otherwise" Luna said happily, still hugging him.

"Well thank you for thinking so" Electus replied happily, hugging her back. "It's a good feeling when somepony has so much faith in you"

"Indeed it is Electus" Celestia said with a smile. "And I hope you'll come to feel the same way about us"

"Well that's rather unnecessary, I already have faith in both of you. You saved my home even though you had no obligation too, and for that I will always have respect for you" Electus replied as he and Luna released their hug.

"Well that's rather enlightening news" Celestia said with a smile. "Now that that is out of the way, what shall we have for dinner?"

As Celestia asked the questions a handful of ponies dressed in chef hats and aprons trotted in, pulling carts loaded with food behind each of them. They filed into the room and set numerous platters upon the table. Sandwiches made with the finest plants, juicy fruits and ripe vegetables following them. All the while Electus watched with a rather blank expression as the food was loaded onto the table.

"What's the matter Electus?" Luna asked, clearly worried by his expression.

"Three ponies can't possibly each this much food. It seems rather wasteful" Electus said with disdain.

"On the contrary, none of it gets wasted. We host evening meals for the less fortunate souls who live in Canterlot. After we're done we leave out this delicious spread and let them come into the castle to share what we have with them" Celestia explained, happy that Electus had misunderstood the situation.

"Well that I am glad of, but won't some of the food get cold?" Electus inquired of them.

"If we ever have got dinners made such as soups we only have it served in individual bowls and the rest is left in the kettle too simmer. Worry not dear Electus, we take care of our ponies and we do our very best to not waste anything" Celestia told him with another one of her signature smiles.

"Well in that case, I guess I'll have to shut up and try the cooking" Electus replied and began putting a couple sandwiches and fruits on his plate using magic, and the Princesses did the same.

"So Electus, I'm a bit curious" Celestia said after taking a bite out of an apple.

"Ask away Celestia, I have nothing to hide" Electus responded after taking a few bites out of a daffodil sandwich.

"Why is it that you took off way back when? I can understand not wanting to participate in a fight against your father, but taking off and living as a gypsy wasn't necessary" Celestia said, curiosity etched into the very tones of her words.

"Well, I fled farther into the North searching out those who worked for my father in his mines, and I came to find the Umbrum. It turned out that we collectively as a species own many mines across The North, Equestria, and in many other nations across the world. My father was the Umbrum King and had set out to create a place for them to start merging into society, and coincidentally he ended up falling in love with my mother. As Sombra's son and the new rightful King of the Umbrum, I went to speak with all the Umbrum strongholds and got to know my species better, as one of them and as their king. After that I just continued to roam around, seeing the sights and learning about other cultures, which is how I ended up being among that Zebra tribe and later in Jaypony. When I learned of the re-emergence of the Crystal Empire, the news was old and my father long since defeated. Yearning for my home I started wandering back towards Equestria and The North, which is what lead me to end up in Ponyville and run into Twilight" Electus explained, making it seem as if his life had been easy and carefree.

"Well that sounds fun, much more interesting then learning about cultures through books. Twilight would be jealous" Luna said a grin, and Celestia laughed

"Indeed she would be very jealous. You'd better not tell her ano your expansive knowledge Electus, or she might never leave your side" Celestia said with a chuckle, and this time both Electus and Luna laughed.

"Quite right Celestia, but if she ever did find out I'd have Adrian fill her in. He was there with me in most cases" Electus replied with a smile, clearly fond of his Umbrum friend.

"It's quite possible he might be telling her now" Celestia replied. "Didn't you already send him off with her?"

"So I did, and I told him specifically to tell her about anything she wants to know" Electus replied with a large grin. "If he starts to explain about our mining operations, he'll have to get into my story eventually. We might not see either of them do quite some time"

The trio then laughed wholeheartedly, knowing Twilight would question away until she knew all that she could. After they finished laughing they ate some more, happily munching on sandwiches and fruits, and even a few carrots.

"Well I must say that was a splendid meal, my compliments to the chefs" Electus said with a grin when he finished his third apple.

"You should compliment the gardeners too, most of what we eat is grown right here in our gardens, except for a mild range of what can't be grown in this climate, which is mostly imported herbs and spices" Celestia informed him.

"That's probably not a bad thing. More food to go around for the lower classes in the market, and importing herbs and spices helps your own economy as they pass from one pony to the next" Electus said intuitively, to which Celestia nodded her agreement.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you spent time in the company of other rulers and nobles while on your travels" Luna assumed from his knowledge.

"I did spend some time with the Emperor of Jaypony, and the tribal leaders of the Zebra clans, but most of my time was spent among the lower class, learning how politics and the economy were connected and the effects of those two things on the populace" Electus happily told them.

"Well if you know so much, could you rate Equestria on a scale for how well we do for our populace?" Celestia asked of him.

"Well overall I have yet to see too many negatives too Equestria. It is good to see that most laws are passed by your House of Ponies and that you only step in when laws are unjust or ponies become corrupt. However, the fact that you two reside at the top of the chain ensures that danger will always preside here as well" Electus informs them.

"How do you mean? Surely our ponies haven't been put in too much danger that can't be handled quickly and efficiently" Luna implored him.

"When Discord ran lose a few years ago, you were solely dependent on the Elements of Harmony and their bearers, who nearly gave up. When the Changelings invaded, you ignored Twilight's warnings and Equestria was nearly brought to its knees, it was sheer luck that Twilight found Cadence in the tunnels under the castle" Electus told them flatly.

"How did you know…" Celestia started to question him, but he cut her off.

"When my home returned, you were dependent on Cadence until Twilight could intervene. When Tirek escaped Tartarus, you were forced to rely on Twilight because she was unknown to Tirek, who sucked the life out of every being in his path. If it had not been for the absolute sheer luck that Discord gave Twilight the sixth key to the Harmony Tree's box all would have been lost. You two are powerful yourselves, yet you haven't stepped in during desperate times since my home was seated away in the ice of The North and you were forced to send Luna away" Electus ranted, his voice teetering on the edge of yelling.

"You can't just blame Celestia, I was guilty of not helping too" Luna retorted, trying to come to her sister's defence, whom only gazed downward in guilt.

"Quite frankly I can. Tirek was allowed to escape because somepony or something allowed for Cerberus to leave Tartarus. Every other incident was something that you both could have handled. The only reason you didn't is because you chose to be ignorant or let somepony else deal with it. You are the most renown rulers I the known world, yet you do so little in defense of your subjects."

At this point Celestia only sat there shamefully, her head bowed with guilt. Luna looked as if she wanted to yell back at Electus, but she also knew what he said was mostly true, even if he was hurting her sister's feelings with his words. Meanwhile, Electus picked up an apple and stared at it for a moment before he continued.

"This apple was grown from the care it received from somepony and natural causes. Your land is the orchard, the trees are your towns, and the apples are the ponies. If you don't care for the whole tree, it can begin to rot. A good gardener knows these rules as he cares for the whole orchard equally, cutting out all the bad that can cause harm to his trees and apples" Electus explained carefully, gaining the attention and interest of both Alicorn Princesses.

"You need to treat Equestria with just as much care as your gardeners treat their gardens. You _must_ care for all the trees and all their apples. You simply can not depend on the apples to defend themselves from the rot and decay that exists in this world" Electus finished, letting silence fall after his words, hoping that they would understand what he meant.

"Electus, you are young compared to us, and yet you are wise beyond your years" Celestia praised him when she finally raised her head. "You are completely right"

"Hold on now sister, let us not forget that you chose to not act because ponies can't always be reliant on the power of gods" Luna said, trying to defend her sister.

"Luna, it is true that we should not interfere to much. However, we should also chose to fight back when our subjects are in dangers like those we've experienced in the past" Celestia responded to her sister's objection. "However, I might have a solution."

"Well, let's hear it then" Electus replied starkly.

"We shall pay more mind to what goes on, but only if they're things that can't be immediately handled by ponykind themselves. However, I would ask a favor of you Electus" Celestia suggested, looking to Electus with hopeful eyes.

"What is it that the Solar Princess could want of me" Electus asked of her, puzzled by her words.

"I, on behalf of Equestria, would ask you to be our ally. I would ask of you to spend some of your time helping us in protecting our subjects, for Equestria is a rather large country, and it would be nice to be able to keep your company" Celestia asked of him, hoping he would help them.

"Well now, that doesn't seem like a bad idea" Electus replied, much to her pleasure. "You have also dedicated lives and resources to defending my homeland, and that's definitely a gesture I can't ignore either and have to repay in some way."

"If you chose to be our ally, please only do it because it's your choice, not because of honor. We do not wish you to bind yourself so tightly, we only want somepony to be close to" Luna told him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well spoken Luna, I thank you for your advice" Electus replied with a smile. "Celestia, perhaps I will take you up on that offer."

"Will you really?" Celestia asked of him, her eyes hopeful.

"I will, but you can't be solely reliant on me, there's only one of me to go around" Electus informed her with a sly grin, and both the Alicorn Princesses smiled back at him.

"Worry not dear Electus, I doubt very much trouble will arise" Luna said happily, pulling him into another hug, this time using her hooves to grab him.

"Thank you Electus, I'm so glad you're here with us" Celestia said, also hugging him.

"What a funny predicament, being hugged with genuine emotion by the two rulers of Equestria" Electus said with a smile. "I could get used to this."

"I think we could as well" Luna said happily as she placed her head against him with a happy sigh.

"Indeed, but let us not linger long sister. We have to lower the sun and raise the moon shortly" Celestia informed her sister.

"I know, but I'm enjoying this" Luna replied, and Electus chuckled.

"Go on Luna, go take care of your responsibilities. We can spend plenty of time together tomorrow" Electus told her, and she frowned at him.

"Fine, but you owe me more hugs" Luna huffed as she and Celestia released him.

"You can have as many hugs from me as you like, both of you can" Electus told her happily with a grin.

"Thank your for everything Electus, we appreciate it" Celestia said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room, closely followed by Luna.

"Well if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it" Shield Breaker said as he appeared from behind Electus, where he had sat quietly and listened to the entire conversation.

"Quite something, I'd bet she hasn't kissed many stallions either based on how tight that peck was" Electus said with a smile as he looked at Shield Breaker over his shoulder.

"I imagine not. It is common belief that the Alicorn princesses have been saving themselves for somepony who can help them bear Alicorn foals. Certainly a wise choice considering their immortality" Shield Breaker informed him as he moved to sit where Luna had earlier and grabbed a sandwich.

"That probably isn't a bad decision at all. One wouldn't want to sire a line of children if you were immortal and your family was not" Electus said, a bit of sadness in his tone.

"All will be well though, they both like you very much. I have complete faith in you Sir Electus. You have the wisdom to govern even though you do not, and you are very powerful in your own way" Shield Breaker told him.

"Thank you for your kind words Shield Breaker. However, I would ask you to not have to high expectations of me" Electus replied, clearly bothered by something.

"My only expectation is that you'll be wed to the rulers of Equestria" Shield Breaker replied, and they both chuckled.

"Perhaps, but let us not be hasty. One thing at a time, and first I need to tend to some things here and there" Electus said, becoming serious.

"Of course sir, but I'm sure you can still court Luna and Celestia in the meantime. You're stuck with Luna for a while regardless" Shield Breaker reminded him with a small smile.

"I know, and I look forward to getting to know her better. I just hope she doesn't try anything too soon, I don't want her to put herself out for me if we aren't both ready for it" Electus told him, but Shield Breaker just continued to smile.

"I am glad to hear that" Shield Breaker said as he finished his sandwich. "Come now, let me show you to your quarters."

"Sure, the sooner we're out of her the sooner others can enjoy this food" Electus said as he stood up and followed Shield Breaker out of the room.

They walked for a time in silence, walking side by side as they went down a few long halls and then turning down a shorter hall before Shield Breaker broke the silence with another question.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it you agreed to all that the princesses set before you?"

"They are kind and understanding. They could have easily thrown me in jail for being of the lineage that I am. Instead they chose to befriend me and even want to form a deeper bond with me. Who am I to deny them happiness like that when I to crave the same sort of affection" Electus explained to him as they continued down the hall.

"Then all shall be well, and I will stand by you" Shield Breaker told him as they stopped outside a regular white door with a plain brass knob.

"Thank you Shield, I am grateful for your companionship" Electus said as he stuck out his hoof for a hoofbump.

"You are very welcome Electus, and I believe you are worthy of all good fortune that comes to you" Shield Breaker replied as he bumped hooves with Electus. "Your room is through there, I'll come tomorrow morning to see you off to the Crystal Empire."

"Alright, good evening to you Shield Breaker" Electus said with a smile as he opened the door with magic.

"A good evening to you to sir" Shield Breaker replied happily as he turned and began walking down the hall.

Electus walked into the room, and was immediately surprised by the size of the room. There was a few bookshelves and a reading desk in one corner, and even a lamp for late night reading. In the other corner was a small dresser complete with a mirror and a light hanging over it. In the center of the room was a large four-poster bed complete with black drapes for blocking out unwanted light.

"I don't know if I really needed a room quite this large" Electus said as he walked over to the dresser and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He stood there for a moment, wondering what the princesses could possibly see in him, but he just shrugged off the thought. Then, he took off the eyepatch to look at his red eye and the three black sixes held within it.

"You know, most ponies would actually think that looks cool" A voice came from the doorway.

Electus turned to see Discord leaning up against the doorframe, looking at Electus intently, leaving Electus feeling exposed.

"I really do mean that. Most of the younger generation these days think crazy demonic stuff like that looks cool" Discord said with a smile, and Electus smiled as well.

"Well then they are little fools, but perhaps that is better than some things" Electus said, his tone wavering slightly.

"Not as foolish as you young prince. You're stuck dealing with two mares who are crushing on you hard, and they're the rulers of Equestria, not to mention Twilight and probably some others" Discord said with a chuckle, and Electus laughed too.

"You're probably right, but as I told Shield Breaker, I can't deny them companionship when that's also what I crave" Electus told him with a small smile.

"Indeed, and I'm glad that you're finally here. The timing couldn't be better really" Discord told him, his smile disappearing.

"Why's that, you want another royal wedding?" Electus asked with a chuckle, but upon seeing that Discord was no longer smiling, he sobered up.

"Something is stirring on the edges. Something so shrouded in darkness that even I can't pinpoint where it is or what it is" Discord informed him, clearly worried about the near future.

"It's not Tirek again is it?" Electus asked, but Discord immediately shook his head.

"I wish it was, but I checked and he's still down in Tartarus, absolutely _fuming_ about his defeat. No, this is something else entirely, and I have no clue what it is" Discord said, clearly bothered by the fact it wasn't the demon.

"Well I guess you're right, it is a good timing that I showed up then. Although I had planned on heading to the Crystal Empire regardless" Electus said, remembering his original plans before he had encountered Twilight.

"If you hadn't turned up when you did, I'd have come looking for you anyway. This _presence_ is just putting major doubt in my heart, and that's not something I'm very familiar with" Discord told him while glancing out at the hallway.

"We'll discuss this more at a later time, you're about to have some company" Discord said with a smile as he disappeared in pink poof of smoke.

Electus turned his attention to the bookshelves and he moved to look through the books, looking for something to read. He ended up grabbing a copy of Star Swirled the Bearded's _**Time Theory**_ and then he went over and sat down at the reading desk.

Electus read a few pages of the book, trying to act interested in the book he had read so many times over, knowing if somepony asked him about it he'd know just what to say. Then there came a knock at the door, and Electus turned to see Luna standing in the doorway, looking somewhat nervous.

"May I come in?" She asked from the doorway.

"Of course Luna, you don't need to ask permission to be around me" Electus said with a smile as he got up from the chair and walked over to her as she walked into the room.

"Well now, you might want me to ask for permission. Otherwise I might just turn up in your bed" Luna said with a sly smirk.

"You make it sound as if that would a bad thing" Electus replied, countering with a sly grin of his own, and she blushed. "Did you need something from me Luna?"

"Oh not really, I just wanted to come see you and stuff" Luna told him as she glanced downward at her hooves sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad to have your company Luna" Electus said with a smile, and Luna looked up and smiled too.

"So Electus… may I ask something of you?" Luna inquired sheepishly.

"Of course Luna, what is it?" Electus asked.

"I was wondering if… if I could sleep in here with you" Luna said, her face turning slightly purple from a bright blush.

"Yes of course you can. He co you could've jumped right in without even asking" Electus told her, much to her delight.

"Thank you Electus, I just wanted to be able to hold somepony. It's been lonely being immortal, and even more so after spending so much time on the moon" Luna said with a sigh as she used her forehooves to pull him into a hug.

"You're very welcome Luna. Only sleeping and maybe some cuddling though. It wouldn't be right for anything else.

Luna's eyes beamed with happiness. "That's honestly all I had hoped for Electus" She said with a big grin and nuzzled against his neck.

"Well it's late, would you like to turn in now or would you like to stay up a bit later?" Electus asked of her.

"I could certainly sleep now, as long as you don't have anything else to attend to" Luna said, knowing that he might have his own sleeping habits.

"Nope, let's go to bed then shall we" Electus said, and Luna removed her hooves from him and they walked over to the bed.

Electus immediately jumped in and plopped down, and Luna laughed at his silly actions before climbing in beside him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your eye slightly different than that of your fellow Umbrum?" Luna inquired of him as she got cozy under the covers beside him.

"It's actually a rare form of visually linked power. Any Umbrum can have eyes like this but it's triggered by an extreme loss, so it's very rare because Umbrum try to ignore their emotions" Electus explained to her.

"Oh I see" Luna replied, pondering his words carefully.

"My eye was triggered by the loss of the Crystal Empire a thousand years ago" Electus told her, knowing the question burned in her mind like firecracker.

"Oh goodness, well at least the loss wasn't as real as it had seemed at first" Luna said, hoping to cheer him up.

"Very true, and I am very grateful that was the case. At the time though, I thought I was truly alone. When my eye activated, it showed me images of the Umbrum mines farther in the North" Electus told her, his expression a mask of pain from remembering the past.

"Well luckily you found your fellow Umbrum. You have my sister and I now too, among other ponies who would be happy with your friendship as well" Luna said with a smile, hoping to cheer him up.

"I know, and I almost wish I had to come to you two sooner" Electus said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"We do to, but we're just happy you're here now" Luna told him, her voice slightly muffled as she nuzzled against his neck.

"As am I" Electus replied with a small smile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yay chapter 5! Took me forever to write this (his word count is over 9,000!) and now that's it's up I'll begin immediate work on chapter 6.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this really long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue reading the story once more is published :)**_

 _ **~Devonbronyboy**_


	7. Going Home

**Electus- The Chosen One  
Chapter 6:  
Going Home**

Electus woke the next morning feeling a little confused as to where he was upon seeing the black drapes hanging around his bed, but after turning his head to the side and seeing Luna cuddled up against him the events of the previous day came flooding back, what he had originally thought was only a good dream was actually reality.

"Well now, what a predicament" Electus said to himself quietly. "I've got a pair of princesses to deal with now, and one of them is partially on me."

"I could be all the way on you, you know" Luna said with a sleepy grin as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Electus.

"Now now Luna, none of that. We aren't even in an official relationship yet" Electus replied, teasing the princess of the night.

"You said yet though, so it'll happen sooner or later" Luna told him with a grin as she snuggled up closer to him.

Electus laughed at her witty response. "You've got me there, my hooves are bound now."

"Nopony is bound yet, but I'm sure that can be arranged in the future" Luna retorted with a wink.

"You're just a flirtatious little thing aren't you" Electus said with a smile as he laid back with his forehooves behind his head.

"Well it's not hard, you set yourself up for it quite nicely" Luna said with chuckle as she nuzzled his neck.

"You're probably right" Electus agreed with a chuckle of his own. "We should probably focus more on the present though, and that means getting up to go to the Crystal Empire."

"Five more minutes" Luna said as she nuzzled against him again.

"Shouldn't a princess be used to getting up at a reasonable time?" Electus asked of her with a chuckle.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Luna said with a groan.

"Fair enough, we'll rest a bit longer for your sake" Electus said with a smile.

"Thank you E" Luna said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're very welcome Luna" Electus said, trying to contain his excitement at having been kissed on the cheek by both princesses now.

"So what do you want to do when we get to the Crystal Empire?" Luna asked of him as she scooted closer to him.

"Well, it'd be nice to visit all the townsfolk, but I'm not sure how they'll take to seeing me, so perhaps I'll just visit with a few close friends. I also plan on raiding my father's study, assuming nopony has found it already on accident" Electus said, clearly having had this conversation with himself before.

"I take it the study is well hidden?" Luna asked of him.

"Yes, very well hidden. The only way it could have been found is by accident, because very few knew of it's existence, and even then getting into it would take a lot of luck" Electus explained to her.

"So I take it that it's not like how he hid the Crystal Heart?" Luna questioned, curious about the old tyrant's ways.

"The doorway itself is hidden deep in the heart of the castle. The main door to it is just like the nightmare door Twilight and Spike had to get through" Electus informed her. "Only a fool with a blank mind could pass through that doorway unscathed. After that there's a door that searches through your heart, and if you're trying to access the room for a reason that would be negative to my father, it sets them ablaze and seals itself tight until somepony else comes along."

"You seem to know quite a bit about this" Luna stated, in her mind hoping he didn't speak from personal experience.

"I was there when my father tested its defences" Electus said with a sigh of sadness.

"Sweet Celestia, that sounds horrifying to bare witness too. It's a miracle you're so good natured" Luna said as she pulled him into a hug. "Are you sure you want what is in that room?"

"There is a great deal of things in that room. Cures to rare diseases, spell books that haven't been read since the times of Star Swirled the Bearded, files full of the history of the Crystal Empire that were locked away to keep the citizens in check" Electus told her, and her curiosity spiked.

"What sort of history could make ponies want to rebel against that mad tyrant?" Luna asked of him, her curiosity overcoming her manners.

"Something I'd very much like to find out. My father was not one for paranoia, all his actions were logical and well thought out in case things didn't go perfectly" Electus told her, and they both sat there for a moment pondering the contents of the files.

"Well, we should find out then, shouldn't we" Luna said as she removed the covers from herself and got out of the bed, her mane slightly ruffled.

"I second that notion" Electus said as he too got out of bed and went over to the dresser to grab his eyepatch.

"Don't forget, we have to meet with Cadence and Shining Armor when we arrive" Luna told Electus as she moved to the mirror beside him and used her magic to levitate a hair brush.

"Of course, I can't miss a chance to brag to Twilight's brother that both the rulers of Equestria are falling in love with me" Electus replied as he put on his eyepatch with his hoofs, and Luna chuckled.

"You're very interesting Electus, you don't want glory for being a hero, yet your ego is clearly soaring through the clouds for just about every other reason" Luna said as she nudged his side with her own.

"Well if one wants to keep the company of royalty, one has to be humorous and suave to keep theIr interest" Electus retorted with a wink, making Luna laugh some more.

"Perhaps, but don't go overboard with it either, I like you just the way you are" Luna told him with a joyful smile.

"I'll try, but do you mind if I use a little extra charm at breakfast? I want to make Celestia impatient for our return" Electus informed her with a sly smile as he used his magic to put on his cape and sword belt which had been hanging on a nearby rack.

"Please do, I love seeing my sister flustered. She manages so well that it's rather funny to see her on edge" Luna replied with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, we should probably head down now" Electus said as he turned to her.

"Of course, can you remember the way?" Luna asked of him, wanting to test his memory.

"Perhaps, but I'll be too distracted because I'll be looking at you a lot" Electus told her with a blush on his muzzle.

"Well then I can lead the way, and you can follow" Luna replied with a wink, and Electus blushed a little more, his brick red fur turning blood red.

Electus and Luna walked in silence, partly because they were still tired, and partly because Electus had taken to looking around at the hallway and everything they passed. Luna didn't mind though, she was glad he was so interested in her home.

As they continued down the hall, Shield Breaker fell in line behind Electus, much to their surprise, but nopony said a word. Electus just gave him a sleepy nod and they continued on in silence.

"Ah, here we are at last" Luna said happily as they approached the same set of doors from the previous night's meal.

"I'm hoping breakfast isn't as spectacular as dinner was" Electus said with a yawn.

"Nah, breakfast is made to order" Luna told him, stifling a yawn of her own.

Shield Breaker moved in front of them and opened the door, and then the trio proceeded to enter and found Celestia already seated in the seat to the right of the table, exactly where she had sat the night before. This time though she sat there quietly reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning sister" Luna greeted her, and Celestia looked up with a smile.

"It's about time you two, must've been a fun night" Celestia said with a sly grin, causing Luna to blush.

"Yeah actually, I had no idea your sister was so loud. I'm surprised she didn't wake half the castle" Electus replied casually as he moved to sit at the head of the table beside her while she choked on her tea slightly.

"Oh shush Electus, it was only because you're so damn good at it" Luna said, catching on to his plan as she took the seat on his left while Shield Breaker had to cover his mouth with a hoof to keep from laughing.

"Oh. I see" Celestia said awkwardly, the white fur of her cheeks turning a harsh pink from a heavy blush.

"Well now, I can't take all the credit. You were a force of nature under the sheets" Electus said happily as a waiter came in to find out what they'd like to eat.

Celestia's eyes had slightly widened, and her right eye twitched occasionally, her surprise and jealousy evident by her expression and demeanor. She tried the best she could to keep a straight face while asking for toast and jam, but her eye just kept twitching, and once again Shield Breaker had to stifle a laugh behind his hoof.

"I certainly try, I can't wait to try a few other things while I'm alone with you. I heard the Crystal Empire has a special selection of alternative toys that we could try out too" Luna said casually with a wink, and Celestia's eye twitched furiously.

"Well had I known that I would have sent Adrian for some things last night" Electus replied to her after he ordered some eggs and a side of apples.

"For the sake of the Sun, did you two _really_ get into it already, and without _me?!_ " Celestia demanded of them, nearing the point of jealous rage as she rose slightly from her seat.

Both of them immediately broke out laughing, Luna's laugh a soft but melodious tune, joined by Electus' almost kingly laugh. Shield Breaker broke out in laughter as well, falling over from laughing so hard. Celestia meanwhile looked absolutely confused, unable to keep up her jealous demeanor.

"Oh Tia, you took that bait more spectacularly than I had hoped. Poor Shield over was busting a gut trying not to laugh" Electus said, trying to contain his own laughter while Celestia blushed furiously from embarrassment.

"Dear sister, even if I had wanted that off him, Electus has informed me that there will be none of that until there is an official relationship. Besides, you would have known if something had happened" Luna happily added, still giggling.

"I'll admit, you had me completely fooled" Celestia admitted while sitting back down. "I had no idea you could be so deceptive Luna" She complimented to her sister.

"I merely went along with Electus' joke dear sister, it was all his idea" Luna said with a grin before telling the waiter she would just have some toast, and he left with a bow.

"I have no doubt it was" Celestia said as she turned her attention to the stallion in question. "I ought to punish you for that."

"Perhaps, but perhaps it would take a turn and I'd have to punish a naughty solar princess" Electus replied with a small smirk that clearly implied sexual innuendo in his words.

Celestia was so caught off guard by his quick and witty retort that all she could do was stare at him with her mouthing open slightly, whatever she had been prepared to say never leaving her lips. Meanwhile, Luna was laughing up a storm, highly amused by what he had done to his sister with just words.

"Sister, perhaps you should hold your tongue, lest Electus put it to good use" Luna said with a wink, and this time Electus fell out of his chair from laughing so hard, joining Shield Breaker on the floor.

"You two are awful" Celestia replied, shaking her head in defeat, a smile spreading across her muzzle.

"Only because it's you sister. Besides, Electus said he wanted to make you impatient for our return from the Crystal Empire" Luna informed her with a smile.

"Oh trust me, was it not for the fact I told Electus he had to go to the Empire, I'd already be exacting my revenge. Seeing as you two will be gone awhile, I'll just plot my revenge carefully" Celestia replied with a devious grin as the two stallions got up off the floor.

"Well I look forward to it Celestia. I'm sure your revenge will be… _swift_ " Electus responded slowly, mulling over his sly wording.

With that, both the Alicorns blushed slightly from his innuendo. Luckily they didn't need to continue the conversation because a few waiters appeared with their food.

"Shield, did you eat yet?" Electus asked his friend, breaking the silence.

"Of course sir, I ate about an hour ago" Shield Breaker replied, happy that Electus had shown such care.

"Alright, you really don't need to stand there though, you're free to take a seat" Electus told him while munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh I could never do that, as a guard my position and orders are very specific" Shield informed him.

"Shield Breaker, if we come under attack this far into the castle, do you really think one more guard will be of use considering the dozens that patrol and guard this place?" Electus asked of him.

"You have a good point, however I would prefer to stick to the duties I was assigned to. I take my job very seriously" Shield Breaker told him, standing tall with pride and honor.

"Very well, do as you wish. Just know that the offer will always be on the table when you are around me" Electus told him, a small but knowing smile gracing his muzzle.

"Duly noted sir" Shield Breaker replied happily, a smile upon his features as well.

"I think it's rather nice of you to be such a kind lord to the guards, especially your friend" Celestia said to Electus after taking a sip of tea.

"It's the right thing to do, and kindness will always inspire loyalty. Also, logistically I had a pretty good point" Electus informed her as he finished his toast.

"Electus would be just as fit to rule as you or I sister" Luna noted carefully as she finished her breakfast as well. "He has just as much compassion as yourself, but with the strength and leadership skills above that of a Captain."

"Indeed, not to mention he knows many other things from all his travels. We are blessed to have you at our side Electus" Celestia told him in happy agreement with her sister.

"You are not wrong, but I am still not worthy of any rule" Electus said stiffly, trying to ignore their praise.

"I'd let you rule _me_ " Celestia said with a wink, and the other two were stunned by the solar princess' comment, and Shield Breaker was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

"Oh how the tables have turned" Shield Breaker wheezed out in between his laughter, and the three at the table all broke out in grins.

"And you called us awful. You're not much better yourself Tia" Electus said happily before signalling to a waiter that had been standing by the door in case anypony needed something.

"A glass of water please my good sir, all this laughter has me quite parched" Electus said to the waiter, and he immediately left to fetch it for him.

"Well, that's one way to ease tensions over a murky situation" Luna said happily as the waiter returned with the glass of water Electus had requested.

"Indeed, and perhaps I shall have to take Celestia up on her offer after we return" Electus said with a wink as he raised his glass in her direction before downing most of its contents.

Both Alicorns blushed furiously at the idea, but Electus didn't give them long to ponder it. He got up from his seat and arched his back to stretch it, almost cat like. Then he turned his attention to the two princesses before him.

"We should be off soon Luna, I do believe we have a full day ahead of us" He informed her with a smile.

"Alright, if you're that ready then let us not waste anymore time" Luna said as she too stood up.

"How are you two planning on traveling to the Empire?" Celestia asked of them, but Electus had already thought long and hard about it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take your Pegasus pulled chariot from the front gates and land in Ponyville, and then take the train from there to the Crystal Empire" Electus happily informed her.

"From the front gates? That sounds like you don't mind being seen around the two rulers of Equestria publicly" Celestia affirmed with a smile.

"Perhaps that is exactly the idea, my little sun" Electus said, giving her a nickname that made her blush immensely.

"I'll have it readied immediately" Shield Breaker informed them as he quickly took off with a smile still on his muzzle.

"I have the feeling that he's going to blab to the other guards about this morning's conversation" Luna said, frowning slightly.

"I would expect nothing less, and I welcome it" Electus said with a smile, and both princesses gave him confused looks. "If I have two Alicorn Princesses on my hooves, I might as well get the word out now about what's going on."

"Not a bad idea, but what about that mare you went on a date with recently?" Luna inquired of him, unsure of his actions.

"That's why we're stopping the chariot at Ponyville, I need to talk to her now before any sort of rumors reach her and she's left even more heartbroken. I'll explain the situation to her, and perhaps she can forgive me, and even remain a friend" Electus explained to them, his tone dictating his dedication to his plan.

"Is there anything you haven't planned for Electus?" Celestia asked him with a smile.

"Well, except for what I might find in my father's study, I'm all but prepared for how the events of the next few days might play out, including this" Electus informed her as he moved closer to the solar princess and kissed her full on the lips, a kiss that was a surprise to her, but she fully accepted it and happily returned it.

Luna gasped in shock, then pouted at the pair before her, and they broke their kiss off momentarily afterwards. Then Electus turned to the lunar princess and kissed her as well, much to her delight as she returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster.

"Darn you Electus, you've succeeded in making me want you to come back as quick as possible" Celestia told him with a fake frown that couldn't fool anypony.

"Oh I was pretty confident that I had already accomplished that, this just sealed the deal" Electus said with a grin as he broke off his kiss with Luna. "Besides, I figured you'd prefer your going away present now, unless you want another just before we take off for Ponyville."

"If you weren't leaving I'd ravish you this very night" Celestia said with a slight growl, making the other two laugh happily.

"When we return, I'll be all yours Tia" Electus told her with a grin. "By then you'll probably miss me so much that you attack me upon our return."

"Don't tempt me you fool. Now go on, get down to the front gate and get going before I change my mind and make you stay" Celestia said happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, an evident spring in her step.

"The ferocious solar princess has spoken" Electus said as he nudged Luna lightly, making her giggle. "Let us be off Luna."

"Agreed, at this rate _I_ might have to ravish you tonight, " Luna replied slyly, and the both of them laughed as they began their walk down the hall towards the large double doors at the far end of the hallway that marked the front entrance to Canterlot Castle.

"So Electus, what had you planned on doing first when we arrive at the Crystal Empire?" Luna asked of him as they approached the doorway.

"Well, first thing's first, we need to talk to Cadence and ask her some things about the castle" Electus informed her as two guards opened the large doors.

"Alright, but what do you have planned for us to do after that?" Luna asked as she changed the wording to her question.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I kind of want to visit some ponies who might still remember me. At the same time however, accessing my father's old study could prove vital to the immediate future" Electus told her as they made their way down the steps.

Not long after they began their descent, somepony near the front gate yelled "Look it's Princess Luna, and she has a _stallion_ with her!"

The pair looked over to see about a dozen or so ponies loitering by the gate, most of them wearing funny hats and had cameras dangling around their necks. Upon seeing the pair exit the castle however, they immediately directed their attention to them and being rapidly taking pictures and calling out questions.

"What country are you from my good sir?!"

"What is your purpose for meeting the princesses this early in the morning?"

"Princess Luna, are you letting this stallion court you?"

Luna immediately began blushing at all the awkward questions and did the best she could to ignore them as she went and climbed aboard the royal chariot. She turned to see why Electus had not followed suite, but when she saw him she saw that he was standing still, clearly lost in thought.

Then he looked up at her slowly and then gave her a small smile before turning around and giving the press ponies his attention, which made them immediately go silent, waiting with quills and notepads ready, wanting to hear every word of his statement.

"My name, as given to me by the Zebra tribe of the great plains of the east, is Electus Pacificus. I come from Crystal Empire nobility, and I am a friend and ally to the Equestrian sovereignty" Electus announced loudly, letting all hear his proclamation.

"Where were you after the Empire returned, nopony has seen you before today" One pony inquired, and there was a murmur of agreement among the small crowd.

"I left in search of friends in other countries, having accidently went past Equestria completely" Electus replied, although Luna could tell his smile was fake and knew his answer was even more so, but the crowd seemed happy with this response.

"Are you trying to court Princess Luna?!" Somepony yelled from the back of the crowd, and immediately the crowd clambered for the answer to the question, and Electus raised a hoof to silence them.

"Since it is clear it doesn't matter what I tell you because rumors will spread, I will simply give you the truth. I am in fact trying to court Princess Luna of the royal family, and it is more than likely to develop into a full blown relationship" With that he turned and joined Luna in the chariot while the crowd shouted for more details.

"You handled that quite professionally" Luna noted with a smile as the two pegasi pulling the chariot took flight, pulling the chariot into the sky behind them.

"Well there was no way around it, my statement was quite clear in that respect. Regardless of what is said assumptions and rumors spread like wildfire. So let the truth be known, and the gossip won't be nearly as negative" Electus told her with a smile as he looked back at Canterlot, which was fading behind them into the distance, a small outcropping on a large mountain.

"Sometimes Electus, it almost feels like you've been a ruler all along. You always come up with such logical answers to questions that would have befuddled most others" Luna told him as she stared out over the world below them.

"The first years of one's life are where we learn the most about life. I was raised on etiquette and mannerisms, followed by logical thinking and all manners of combat training. I was raised on certainty from both my parents that I would become the future king, so they properly groomed me for the part" Electus said as he stared forward into the distance, clearly lost in old memories again.

"Yet look where you are, where you've been, and who you are. I think your mother would still be happy with how you've decided to live your life" Luna told him, a reassuring smile on her muzzle. "I think you would do great as ruler of The Crystal Empire."

"I'm glad you think so Luna, but there's only one way I will allow it to happen" Electus told her, clearly ready to deny any ideas of him being given the power.

"Oh shush you, it's a fact, I didn't say anything else" Luna replied flatly, a little annoyed by his quick jump to that conclusion. "Besides, what happens when you marry my sister or I, or even Twilight? You would have power regardless of whether you wanted it."

"That would be far different Luna, and marriage is definitely something that requires time to build towards. I could not jump into it so hastily" Electus told her, his tone becoming soft.

"Well I'm glad you think so Electus. There wouldn't be nearly as much fun if you did. I want to be able to go on romantic dates and go on trips and all the stuff that young couples get to do" Luna told him happily, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"A mare after my own heart" Electus said quietly while looking towards Ponyville in the distance.

"Celestia is certainly after it too" Luna said with a little giggle, and Electus facehooved in exasperation.

"You two are just a couple royal pains" Electus told her playfully as the carriage began descending towards Ponyville as they got closer to their destination.

"Worry not Electus, I'll make sure that my sister doesn't hog you all to herself" Luna told him with a giggle and a playful nudge to the side as the chariot touched down on the outskirts of town near Fluttershy's house.

"Thank you my good sirs. You may return to Canterlot now, we won't require your services further" Electus told the two pegasi guards who were pulling the chariot.

The two guards bowed to him with smiles on their faces before briskly taking flight once more and turning to fly back towards the city that was but a blemish upon the far away mountain in the distance.

"You never cease to amaze me with your kindness" Luna said with a smile as they watched the chariot fly off into the distance.

"They deserve the kindness for all that they do. Now let us go, no need to stand around looking like a pair of lost foals when we have an agenda to keep" Electus said as he turned and began walking towards the town, Luna following quickly.

"So what do you plan on telling Ms. Snow Fire? From what I understand from Twilight's note, she was quite infatuated with you" Luna told him, watching him carefully for his response.

"It really depends on the three of you. I certainly don't mind spending time with her and perhaps being her lover, she's quite a wonderful mare. However the problems lies in the fact that I'm also quite plainly being claimed by the two rulers of Equestria. So it comes down too if the three of you would agree to share me, if she'd want that though I wouldn't know. So it's really up to the mares here. I wouldn't blame her if she wants to go on her way though" Electus explained to her, hoping she'd understand his way of thinking.

"Well, that's rather generous of you Electus. I probably wouldn't mind, but I know not of my sister" Luna told him, her gaze wandering as she pondered the relative future.

"Well perhaps I know a way to resolve the situation then" Electus said with finality as the pair entered the town on the path that had come from Fluttershy's little homestead.

Many ponies were out and about seeing as it was a rather beautiful day out. Many gasped though to see Princess Luna strolling through the town, and were then left dumbstruck by the sight of Electus beside her, wearing his royal cape and the sword that Shining Armor had entrusted to him.

"Princess Luna? Electus? What in tarnation are you two doin' here?" A familiar voice asked of them.

The pair turned to see Applejack, who stood attending her cart of baked apple goods. The pair immediately smiled and trotted over to the familiar earth pony.

"Hello Applejack, how are you doing?" Luna asked as they approached the Apple Family stand.

"I'm doin' alright, but what are you two doin' here, particularly travelin' together?" Applejack inquired, turning an eyebrow up in Electus' direction.

"Oh not much, just coming around to visit" Electus said with a grin as he looked around the town as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"How are you doing Princess? It's been a long while since I saw ya' last" Applejack said to Luna, which made the Lunar Princess smile.

"I am doing quite excellent AJ. Far more excellent than I had ever hoped for in fact" Luna told her with a big grin and a quick glance in Electus' direction, which he didn't notice because he was too busy squinting at something farther down the road.

"Excuse me a moment ladies, I have to take care of something" Electus said suddenly, catching the two mares off guard as he took off down the road briskly.

The two mares were to confused to do anything but watch as Electus headed down the road quickly and stopped beside a gap between two buildings where little sunlight reached due to the tall shadows of the houses. Electus peered into the darkness for a moment before saying something aloud that was inaudible to the two mares.

Luna's confusion was quickly cleared by the emergence of Adrian swathed in a black traveling cloak, whom seemed rather disgruntled at having been found by his master. Applejack of course was more confused by the sudden appearance of the black furred and maneless pony-like creature, and she was made suspicious by the black traveling cloak that he wore.

"What is that feller up too now" Applejack said unhappily as we watched the two chat.

"Calm yourself my dear Applejack, that is merely Electus' personal guard and long time friend, Adrian. Electus is probably inquiring about how Twilight's session of questioning went" Luna explained to the young Apple family mare with a chuckle.

"Oh Celestia have mercy on his poor soul, Twilight is a force of nature when curiosity has ahold of her" Applejack said quietly as she took off her hat, almost in a form of prayer for Adrian.

Electus at this point looked like he was going to burst out laughing, but refrained from doing so to preserve his friend's dignity, or what little he had left at the moment. The pair then proceeded to walk back to the the two mares. Adrian bowed before the two before he spoke.

"Lady Luna, a pleasure to see you again" He said with a small grin. "And I take it you are Applejack, the Element of Honesty?" He asked of AJ.

"Yep that's me, nice to meet ya' pardner" Applejack said as she stuck out a hoof for him to shake. "Luna here just told me that your name is Adrian. I'll be true to my nature though, I've never seen anypony like you before."

Adrian reached out his hoof and shook hooves with the young farmpony. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Applejack. In response I'd have to say that that's because I'm a very special kind of pony, for I am an Umbrum, a Shadow Pony in more modern terms" Adrian explained to her, and she scratched her chin while pondering the new knowledge.

"Well now, if you're so special, what makes to stick to Mister Electus here?" AJ inquired of him, curiosity evident in her tone.

"To put it simply, he is the king of our kind. As such, I am his faithful servant and companion, having sworn my fealty to him. However, my master insists that we are friends before servant and lord, so I happily follow his will" Adrian told her happily, a fanged smile grazing his muzzle.

"Well, it sounds like you two have quite the partnership. I can certainly respect that" Applejack said to him, tilting her hat.

"Indeed we do. If you don't mind Applejack, we must be off. We have business that needs to be taken care of before we depart for the Crystal Empire" Electus said to her with a quick bow. "I'm sure we'll chat again soon, so until then, I bid thee adieu."

"Agreed, we shall see you again soon Applejack. I wish you and your family the best of luck with your apple harvests " Luna said to her as well, and with that the odd trio turned and walked down the road, leaving Applejack smiling to herself at having talked to Luna and her new acquaintance.

"So if you don't mind my asking, what happened with Twilight's questioning?" Luna inquired of Adrian, and he immediately groaned while Electus chuckled as they started down the road.

"She kept up a constant inquiry until night had long since fallen. Had it not been for the fact that Celestia stepped in she surely would have questions me til dawn" Adrian told her, while Electus chuckled to himself some more.

"Oh I'm not surprised by that at all. When she tried to understand Pinkie Pie's sixth sense for random events she struggled for a week with inquiries. There really is no understanding what goes on with Pinkie Pie though, she is just a very questionable character" Luna informed the two stallions as they continued down the road, gaining many odd glances because they were such an odd group.

"We've heard rumors of Laughter's crazy tendencies, but we haven't had the misfortune to bare witness" Adrian said with a smirk, and the other two chuckled.

"She sounds like a pony version of Discord to be honest" Electus said with a grin. "I didn't know any better I'd say they were related."

"Well now, that sounds rather accusing. Would you mind clarifying that statement old friend?"

The trio turned to see Discord standing behind them, accompanied by Fluttershy, who looked happy to see Luna, but looked rather worried whenever she glanced at the two stallions with her.

"I only meant that you two could share some distant ancestor you big goofball. Besides everpony knows the Pie family has always been to boring for anything as exciting as _you_ " Electus said with a laugh as he stuck out his hoof to bump with Discord.

"Always on top of things aren't you" Discord said with chuckle as he bumped his claw against the outstretched hoof. "You might be right though, I should look through the Canterlot archives and see if i can retrace Pinkie's ancestry and see if there is some sort of connection."

"Yes it's certainly worth looking into" Electus chuckled. "On another note, you're Fluttershy correct?" he asked of the yellow Pegasus who was standing awkwardly beside Discord.

"Yes, that's me. Just little old Fluttershy" She replied very quietly, but he heard her quite well with his magically enhanced senses.

"Well it's a pleasure to formally meet you, and I do apologize if I had made a bad impression of myself when I confronted Twilight at the diner yesterday. I promise I'm not bad in any way" Electus told her with a slight bow, and she smiled.

"Well, except for all his sexual innuendos" Luna chimed in with a sly smile, at which Fluttershy immediately blushed, Adrian facehooved, and Discord and Electus both chuckled.

"Still a big fan of those are you?" Discord asked of him, still chuckling.

"Hey man, it charms the ladies, and I'll stick to what works. It's getting me the attention of _both_ of Equestria's rulers" Electus said with a grin, and Discord and Fluttershy immediately went wide eyed and open mouthed.

"No way, Celestia too? Dude you've got to be kidding us" Discord said in disbelief.

"Oh no, it's very true my chaotic friend" Luna interjected with a chuckle. "Even now he's got her all strung up with anticipation for our swift return, which won't be for a couple of days" She informed him with a grin and a glance in her lover's direction.

"Dude, you're a damn beast" Discord said as he used his magic to make a top hat appear on his head which he took off for a bow. "I can't believe you realed the two of them in so easily."

"On the contrary Discord, it's not just from his innuendo use. He's a very kind and noble hearted stallion, and I am very happy to be with him" Luna informed the chaos god, and once again he took of his hat, although this time holding it over his heart.

"Indeed he is, he actually saved me once when we were in another dimension. He is a heart made of gold and a will made of diamond. I couldn't be happier to have his crazy rump as a friend" Discord told the group, much to their surprise.

"What kind of crazy adventures did you get into with him?" Luna asked of Electus, and both the stallion and the chaos god grinned immensely.

"That my dear is a story for another time. However, I will say that somehow Discord ended up getting caught in a magical trap, and if I hadn't saved him he would have ended up as a rather chaotic meal" Electus said with a chuckle.

"They wanted to make a stew out of you" Discord said as he stuck his tongue out at Electus.

"I didn't get trapped like _you_ did, so there was no stew to be had. Besides, those creatures clearly weren't the brightest. They could've used you like a cow, milking you for all the crazy magic you're worth, which in some cases can be food" Electus said, and the whole group burst into chuckles.

"Well at any rate, it was nice to see you again Electus, next time we bump into each other I hope you have some new tales to tell" Discord said with a wink, and Luna blushed immensely.

"I'm sure I will, especially because I'm heading home" Electus said under his breath as they watched Discord and Fluttershy walk off towards her house.

"Lord Electus, let us not forget your agenda. We new to meet with the young Miss Snow Fire and then be heading for the Crystal Empire" Adrian said, which startled Luna because she had almost completely forgotten he was there.

"Right you are Adrian, let's get going" Electus replied, and the trio continued down the road towards the inn on the other side of town.

They walked in silence for a time, Electus smiling and nodding at all the townsfolk, who were greatly surprised to see how different he looked in appearance and manner. Luna just smiled shyly next to Electus, her mind flying through what the town might think of her for being with the stallion who had caused such a ruckus the day before. Adrian meanwhile stood behind them, scanning the townsfolk as if he expected some sort of attack aimed at his master.

When the trio arrived at the inn, there was a few ponies following behind at a distance, armed with cameras but not daring to get to close for fear of Adrian, so they took their pictures at a distance, ready to take whatever they could hear and run back to their newspaper publishers.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Electus huffed, his smile fading slightly at what could happen inside. He opened the door and walked in as calmly as he could, followed by Adrian and then Luna.

Snow Fire was smiling happily at seeing Electus again, but her smile dwindled slightly at the sight of Princess Luna, preparing herself for the worst.

"Hey Snow, how are you doing?" Electus asked of her.

"I'm alright, little surprised too see another companion though" She replied with a small smile.

"Yes I can imagine. However I had to come visit you and discuss what is best for everypony" Electus informed her.

"Alright, please continue" Snow Fire said, her gaze switching between to the two royals.

"So it currently stands that the Princesses of the Sun and Moon have their eyes practically glued to me after one afternoon of knowing them. I couldn't just forsake you though and figured I would come and tell you that I will be pursuing this to see how things turn out" Electus told her, mulling over each sentence carefully.

This was met with only a small sigh and a nod of acknowledgment from Snow Fire.

"However, I figured it couldn't hurt to say that I would still be glad to be friends with you, or even be a lover of sorts. Luna and I are okay with this, but I would have to say that it needs discussing with Celestia seeing that her and myself are yet to be officially together" Electus told her with a smile.

Snow Fire's demeanor changed from disappointment to a form of surprise and joy. She practically jumped over the counter to hug him tightly in happiness.

"I'm so glad you're such a fantastic stallion Electus. I would love to continue being friends with you, I'll have to think on the multiple lovers thing though, because I do want to stay here with the family business" She told him while continuing the embrace, choking back tears.

"I completely understand, take as much time as you need to think on it" Electus informed her while stroking her head to help calm her.

"Oh, and you better watch out. Twilight has a huge crush on you too" Snow Fire told him with a weak chuckle.

"Oh of course" Electus said with a facehoof, and both mares laughed.

"Well, I'll address that if she makes any sort of moves. Solaris knows I have my hooves full with two of Equestria's rulers already" Electus said with a grin in Luna's direction.

"I look forward to make that statement a reality" Luna said with a wink, causing the other two to blush.

"Save it for later Luna, we have a schedule to keep" Electus said, and Luna stifled a giggle while Snow Fire looked amazed at how flirty he was being with Luna.

"We have to be off for the Crystal Empire now Snowy, but when you come to a decision, send me a letter and my Umbrums will make sure I get it right away" Electus informed her, and she nodded happily.

"Good luck Electus, I hope your trip goes well" She replied, a smile gracing her lips as they exited the inn's service building.

As the pair headed back down the road through Ponyville, Luna stopped in her tracks, causing Electus to also stop and give her a questioning look.

"I just realized, Adrian hasn't been with us since we reached the inn" Luna told him, but he seemed unsurprised.

"Adrian comes and goes as he deems fit. Technically he could be ten feet from us hidden in the shadow of a rain gutter, but he also tends to other things besides traveling with me. He's basically the second in command of the Umbrums as a species, and if something happens he takes care of it. He also makes a note to visit most of the mines on a regular basis" Electus told her, and they continued walking.

"Do the Umbrums have a lot of mines?" Luna asked of him as they approached the train station.

"There's only one in the north near the Crystal Empire, but there's at least four in Equestria I believe, with two in the Everfree and one of those is abandoned due to poor mining results. There's a few out west near the Griffin country, and a few in the east near the ocean" Electus informed her as they sat on a bench on the train platform.

"Is it legal for you to own all those?" Luna asked of him, wondering how Umbrum kind had so much and were so unknown to everypony.

"All the land was purchased and there is documentation for all of it. Each mine is owned by a respectable Umbrum, and they only mine as when they want to. Essentially they are more like large homes with large caves dug out beneath them from when they need money" Electus explained to her.

"How would the property have been purchased without somepony knowing of the Umbrum ponies living there?" Luna asked of him, wanting to know more.

"I don't know all the details, but I suppose it helps that the land was purchased a long time ago and nopony in living memory has seen them" Electus informed her, and she nodded her head in agreement.

At that moment, the trained appeared in the distance, making conversation harder with all the noise it made as it rattled down the tracks. The two sat there on the bench, merely enjoying each other's company while the train pulled up to the station.

"That train sounds a little rickety in my opinion" Electus said, looking over the wheels and track with suspicion.

"It's always been a bit clunky. Equestria has little need of improving it when most can teleport, and most ponies don't use the train but a few times a year" Luna informed him as they waited for all the passengers to exit the train.

"How are you darlings getting along?" A voice asked from their left, and they turned to find themselves facing Rarity, a smile on her muzzle and a light travel bag levitating next to her.

"We're doing very well. What brings you here Rarity?" Luna asked of her as the last of the passengers got off the train.

"I got back from Canterlot about half an hour ago, and I'm actually headed out to go to the Crystal Empire to see the new fashions that Fancy Pants was telling me out" Rarity informed them as they boarded the train and found a four seater booth to relax in on their trip, Luna and Rarity sitting on one side so they could chat while Electus looked out the window at the passing country.

"You know, I'm surprised with you Electus, one would think that you would rather spend time talking to your companions after so little company for so long" Luna commented, and Electus refocused his attention on the pair across the table from him.

"My apologies, I'm just doing a lot of thinking right now" Electus told them, and the mares looked slightly concerned.

"Thinking about what darling? You don't have to hide anything from us. We're very caring ponies who don't want to see you in pain" Rarity replied, Luna nodding in silent agreement.

"It's neither good nor bad. I just worry for how things are going to turn out. I haven't seen my people in millennia, and yet to them only months have passed in recent time. I also have to search through my father's old study and see what can be made of whatever I find inside" Electus said, clearly more concerned with what was to be found in the depths of the castle.

"Worry not dear Electus, I am sure all will be well" Luna said with a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so. If you'll excuse my partial rudeness, I need to place myself in a meditative state for the rest of the ride" Electus responded, still sounding disheartened as his horn lit up with a small amount of green aura before it spread downwards, covering his entire body in a light green shimmer.

"I wonder what has him so worried" Rarity asked to nopony in particular.

"I can't blame him, there is more at stake here than anypony could know" Adrian said curtly as he appeared in the seat next to his master, startling the mares slightly.

"How do you mean?" Luna asked of their Umbrum companion.

"Nopony except Sombra himself has ever entered the private study since it's creation. There is no telling what horrors might await, or be waiting, far below in the depths below" Adrian out simply, leaving details to imagination.

"Well, then let us hope there isn't anything to monstrous to be found" Luna summed up, and the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the train had traveled, Adrian had talked to the mares about his adventures with Electus, fondly telling them as if they had been done of the best times of his life.

"So overall I'd have to say the beasts found in Everfree are pretty docile compared to those of the far east" Adrian said, concluding his story of the giant scorpions they had fought in Saddle Arabia.

"It is a wonder neither of you has ever been seriously wounded" Luna stated as she thought about all she had heard.

"Electus is incredibly proficient in magic, so much so that it's embedded into his body and flows through his veins, making it harder to cut him down. He could only be truly wounded if he was both physically and magically drained" Adrian commented, and both mares looked slightly confused.

"Surely there's some sort of gimmick to it? Nopony could store that much power without drawbacks?" Rarity directed her question at Luna, but Adrian responded first.

"Umbrum have greater manipulation of physical magics, which can be pointed out by Sombra using his magic to meld with his shadow to travel. I believe you are familiar with the _shadowform_ spell yes?" Adrian asked Luna, whose expression had shifted from curious to astonished.

"Yes, but that level of magic takes years of training, if not a decade, and even then it can be hard to maintain" Luna said, sounding exasperated.

"Sombra had been using that spell since he was five years old, merely because he was of Umbrum origins" Adrian told her, and the pair of mares glanced at each other, a tint of fear in their eyes.

"If his magic was truly so advanced, then how did he fall so easily?" Luna asked of Adrian, and he sighed.

"The Crystal Heart was the biggest factor. I believe that because he was so corrupted its magic forced him back, battering his very magical essence to a pulp" Adrian explained to them.

"Only battering? That seems like a brash statement, considering he is gone now" Rarity said to him with a smile, but when he turned history gaze to her it quickly faded.

"The Crystal Heart is a solid mass of love magic. While incredibly powerful and potent, love cannot kill. While he may be vanquished, it is possible that he may still exist in some decrepit form" Adrian told the mares, and both became more worried.

"It's reasonable to never expect to see him again then. With his body destroyed he would probably be nothing more than a lost soul, doomed to roam the frozen wastes" Adrian told them, and they relaxed considerably.

"Ah, there she is" Adrian said fondly, his gaze fixed on something outside the window.

The mares turned their attention to their own window, and both smiled as they saw the Crystal Empire as they were rapidly approaching it.

"Time to wake up My Lord" Adrian said as he tapped his horn to Electus', and the green shimmer that had surrounded his body ceased.

Electus' eyes snapped open, a smile on his face now after his long meditation.

"Feeling better master?" Adrian asked of him, too which he nodded an affirmative.

"Nothing beats a magically induced meditation, it's the best rest one's mind could ever ask for" Electus said as he flashed his smile at the mares across from him, and now the whole group was smiling.

"So basically a super cat nap" Luna said with one eye quirked upward inquisitively.

"No no could ever compare, but that's the closest you can get to describing it" Electus replied, and they all laughed.

"Well if you will excuse me sir, I need to give the others a directive or else they may want to wander their old home freely" Adrian said to his master as he stood up.

"Of course, do as you must old friend" Electus said to his right hand man, and with that Adrian was a shadow that quickly slipped down the train.

"So Electus, are you ready to do what needs to be done?" Luna asked of him.

"About as ready as I can be. Will you accompanying us Rarity?" Electus inquired of the Unicorn.

"As much as I would like to, it seems you have things that need doing that will require all your attention. I'll be fine off on my own, or maybe I can see if any of my other friends are in town" She replied to him, and he nodded in agreement.

The train lurched slightly as it passed through the magical barrier that separated the beautiful city from the frozen wastelands, and after getting completely through the barrier the train began to noticeably slow, indicating their ride was nearly over.

"Alright, let's do this" Electus said as the train pulled to a stop at the station, and the trio headed for the exit, being the last ones to leave the train car.

What happened next could only leave the trio stunned.

Standing on the platform before them, a crowd of some one hundred or so crystal ponies had gathered. Directly at the front of the group was Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, both of then smiling warmly as the crowd around them cheered as Electus stepped onto the platform.

"Ponies of Crystal Empire" Cadences voice rang out, and the crowd fell silent. "Today we welcome our close friend back to his home, the crown prince of the Crystal Empire, Golden Heart!"

The crowd cheered out again, Rarity and Luna looking confused by the name that had been declared by Cadence, but all became apparent when they turned to Electus.

Electus was positively beaming, while tears flowed forcibly as he stared at the large crowd that had gathered. He noticed so many familiar faces, the town's silver furred fashionista, whom had made the very cape he was wearing. The brown furred bar owner who had been friends with his father before the tyrannical times. His old white furred martial arts instructor, who had taught him everything from hoof to hoof combat to fighting with swords and magic.

Everypony he had cared about so deeply during his youth, everypony he has thought long lost to the wrath of a mad tyrant, everypony he had thought would hate and despise him, they were all there, cheering for his return home, and he was truly happy in this moment.

The crowd stopped cheering as Electus wiped his eyes with a handkerchief he pulled out of an internal pocket in the cape and cleared his throat, all of them anxious to hear from him.

"My friends, you have no idea how much this warm welcome mean to me" Electus said loudly, trying to hold back the tears that were still trying to form. "I know that the actions of the past are simply that, but you should all be full aware that I mourned for you all for a thousand years, thinking you were all gone forever. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for such a heartwarming reception, and I hope to speak with you all again in due time."

"Yeah yeah kiddo, you always were one for big words. Shaddap and come be with your friends again" the old instructor said, waving a wooden cane to make sure Electus noticed him.

"Of course Master Zetto, just you wait until I tell you about how marvelous Jaypony was" Electus replied, and the crowd cheered a bit more as they pulled him into their ranks.

Luna trotted over to her niece and her husband, with Rarity following suite. The group all smiling, and a couple of them with tears in their eyes at the joyous reunion.

"Cadence, you lovely miracle worker you. I should have known you would do something so enlightening" Luna said to her.

"I told a few of the guards about why we had to leave yesterday morning. The word got around quickly and when I returned these ponies were all waiting in the castle to hear what had happened to their prince" Cadence replied happily.

"They must all really love him" Rarity said happily as she stared off at the stallion in question, who was surrounded by all his old teachers and friends.

"The moment the Crystal Empire appeared and we came in to restore a form of government, many of them asked for his whereabouts" Shining Armor informed the them.

"So you knew all along that there was an there and that the citizens still cared deeply for him?" Luna asked of them, one eye raised in question.

"At the time we had no way of tracing a bloodline from a thousand years ago, and we had no clue of his immortality. Quite simply it came down to promising if something came up about him, we would tell them immediately" Cadence supplied, and Luna nodded her head in understanding.

"A few ponies actually went out looking for him or his descendants, but never found a trace" Shining informed them, and they all looked surprised.

"Well you're darn right there wasn't a trace, I taught this one good and proper" the older pony with the cane said as he and Electus joined the group, the crowd now having dispersed.

"Of course Zetto, you only trained "to the most advanced levels' with your students" Shining Armor said, rolling his eyes, and Electus laughed.

"Oh Master Zetto, a thousand years later and you haven't changed a bit" Electus joked with his old teacher.

"Same to you kiddo, and you're the one who was out there living life for all that time" Zetto retorted while pointing his cane at Electus, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Cadence, once again you have my thanks. If I had known this is how they would react I would have returned much sooner" Electus said with a bow in her direction.

"Stand up straight ya' silly colt, she ain't the royalty here" Zetto said as he tapped Electus on the flank with his cane.

"Zetto, these ponies kept you all safe while I was not here, and she arranged for you all to be gathered here upon my arrival. She deserves a lot of respect" Electus said to the old master.

"Good, you're manners are one hundred percent intact. You pass the test" Zetto said to him with a small and knowing smile.

"You and your tests. You can't just say I've stayed true to what I was taught and what I have learned for myself" Electus said with a facehoof.

"I do owe you credit there, you do have a way with the mares" Zetto said as he glanced at Luna, who laughed before using her wing to pull Electus to her side.

"Maybe I had my way with _him_ , old master Zetto" Luna said, slanting her eyelids to make the perfect insinuation.

"You can say what you want, but I know how my Golden Heart is, and you can never fool one's master" Zetto replied with a laugh, and the rest of the group laughed with him.

"Well now that that is taken care of, how about some lunch?" Cadence asked of her aunt and her lover.

"Absolutely, let us go forth and eat our fill on this merry day" Luna said, and the group of six ponies all headed into the castle together.

Unbeknownst to the group, something sinister stirred far below the floors of the castle.

"Ah, at last, dear Golden has returned home" a husky voice said in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed the latest installed of Electus. This update took so long because of a long hiatus from writing, but now I'm back and ready to rock this story. I'll see you all again soon, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just had too**


End file.
